1st road trip
by MindlessRxQueenElite
Summary: hey all. this fic is about inuyasha n gang on their 1st road trip...they meet up with some new freind who are closer than they think Kagome just got her new look.
1. deafault chapter

HELLO! I'm Shinma Batosi I'm an idiot ok? Good so just go to the next chapter and be happy k?! thanks for understanding! Oh yeah if there is a messed up page next let me know or just skip it ok? Thanks lov shinma 


	2. errr another deafault chapter?

This is a disclaimer. I don't own inuyasha. Awww I want him. O well ill go wallow in self-pity on my bed. Well I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. Ok we got that clear. Sorry im new at this whole author thing. So be patient or ill sick my blue mice on u. nah I won but still try 2 b patients. O yeah it may sound a little sappy at first but it gets better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*888*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1ST chapter: blissful dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Kagomes pov) "Inuyasha?!" I yelled from the bottom of the bone eaters well. I started 2 climb out when I saw a flash of red and silver. I felt myself being lifted out of the well and laid gently on the grass beneath the Goshinboku tree. (Did I spell that right?) The first place Inuyasha and I first met. I finally snapped back 2 reality by someone saying my name.  
  
"Kagome." the voice said softly as I felt a familiar clawed hand run swiftly down my jaw line than down my neck.  
  
"Hmmmm?" I asked a little confused as 2 y Inuyasha was practically laying on me. (Really sappy part this is a warning. Im not really a sappy person. Well on with the fic.)  
  
I looked up into the pools of infinite gold that were Inuyasha's eyes. (Told ya it was sappy.)  
  
I couldn't help rubbing his cute doggy ears. I reached up 2 the top of his head and massaged the soft triangles. His eyes slowly closed as he began 2 purr (aww so cute) 2 me affectionately  
  
He leaned down and nuzzled my neck. Needless 2 say it felt good. He cupped my chin in 1 hand as the space between us slowly disappeared.  
  
His lips parted ever so slightly. "Kagome dear wake up." His voice had changed.  
  
"What?" I asked, as Inuyasha became a blur.  
  
"Kagome wake up dear." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/n mwahahahahahahahahaha! Now u must wait 2 c what happens. Well if u wanna find out review. REVIEW NOW! Thank ya. And 2 my first 3 reviewers I will send a picture of a temple guardian. The fire god. Well go now do Ur reviewing. PLEEZZ REVIEW!! I WILL TAKE 5 REVIEWS 4 THE NEXT CHAPTER.) 


	3. blissful dream

This is a disclaimer. I don't own inuyasha. Awww I want him. O well ill go wallow in self-pity on my bed. Well I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. Ok we got that clear. Sorry im new at this whole author thing. So be patient or ill sick my blue mice on u. nah I won but still try 2 b patients. O yeah it may sound a little sappy at first but it gets better. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*888*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1ST chapter: blissful dream. ~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Kagomes pov) "Inuyasha?!" I yelled from the bottom of the bone eaters well. I started 2 climb out when I saw a flash of red and silver. I felt myself being lifted out of the well and laid gently on the grass beneath the Goshinboku tree. (Did I spell that right?) The first place Inuyasha and I first met. I finally snapped back 2 reality by someone saying my name. "Kagome." the voice said softly as I felt a familiar clawed hand run swiftly down my jaw line than down my neck. "Hmmmm?" I asked a little confused as 2 y Inuyasha was practically laying on me. (Really sappy part this is a warning. Im not really a sappy person. Well on with the fic.) I looked up into the pools of infinite gold that were Inuyasha's eyes. (Told ya it was sappy.) I couldn't help rubbing his cute doggy ears. I reached up 2 the top of his head and massaged the soft triangles. His eyes slowly closed as he began 2 purr (aww so cute) 2 me affectionately. He leaned down and nuzzled my neck. Needless 2 say it felt good. He cupped my chin in 1 hand as the space between us slowly disappeared. His lips parted ever so slightly. "Kagome dear wake up." His voice had changed. "What?" I asked, as Inuyasha became a blur. "Kagome wake up dear." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/n mwahahahahahahahahaha! Now u must wait 2 c what happens. Well if u wanna find out review. REVIEW NOW! Thank ya. And 2 my first 3 reviewers I will send a picture of a temple guardian. The fire god. Well go now do Ur reviewing. PLEEZZ REVIEW!! I WILL TAKE 5 REVIEWS 4 THE NEXT CHAPTER.) 


	4. new clothers n trip 2 the mall

Hello all. This is Ur beautiful dog hanyou authoress Shinma Batosi. Did ya miss me? Of course u did. This is 1 of those disclaimer thingies. They said if I didn't write 1 they'd sew me. So I don't own any of the inuyasha characters. But I will someday. Bmahahahahahahaha! Ok even though I didn't get all the reviews I asked 4 here's the next chapter anyways. C I do have people who love me. My best e bud Sakura (author of 'why am I here' n more) n my dear friend Maxi. Well here u guys go.  
  
~~~~~~ Chapter 2: Give Inu Some Sugar ~~~~~~~  
(Authors pov) Kagomes eyes snapped open. "MOM?!" Kagome shouted angrily. "Kagome dear did you know u talk in your sleep?" Ms. Higurashi asked picking up Kagomes dirty clothes. "NO! Did I say something? What did I say!? Answer me!" Kagome asked freaking out. "Oh just something about that cute Inuyasha boy. You know the 1 with the cute doggy ears?" (Kagome was hitting her head on her bedpost) "Where is my future son-in-law anyway?" Ms. H asked looking out the window. "NANI?!!!" (What?!!!) Kagome asked blushing making her look like a tomato. "Kagome you are gonna give me lots of grandchildren with those cute puppy ears arnt you?" Ms. H asked putting on a pleading look. 'I'd be happy to but I don't know if Inuyasha would. What am I thinking those things for?! Bad brain Bad! No knotty thoughts!' "Kagome dear don't you have to go to the past to gather your little friends?" Ms. H asked giggling as she watched her daughter hit herself. "For what?" Kagome asked innocently her hand in mid air prepared for another strike. "Oh goodness don't tell me you forgot?! You and your friends are going on your first road trip tomorrow!" Ms. H exclaimed pushing Kagome out of bed. "OH NO! We still have to go to the mall!" Kagome exclaimed running to her closet. She put on a skintight black tank top that said 'Demon' on the chest in fiery letters, short shorts, and pulled her hair up into a sloppy bun. She turned on her heal and ran towards the door. "Kagome wait take these with you." Ms. H said handing Kagome a stack of money and three credit cards. "Wow thanks mom! How did you get all this?" Kagome asked holding up the money in question. "I started collecting it when you were 12 just for this occasion."Ms. H beamed at her daughter. "Thank you so much but I gotta go! Love you!" Kagome said hugging her mom then running out the door. " I have to hurry!" Kagome said to herself before jumping into the well. "KAGOME!!!!!!" She saw Inuyasha jump into the well. He put his legs on ether side of the well (u know like the splits) so's not to hit Kagome or the bottom. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I had to go three day listening to Shippo whine and Miroku get hit and Sango yell the whole time!" He grabbed her by the waist and nuzzled her neck affectionately. Kagome blushed at the thought of her dream. (Personally id like to wake up to him every morning how bout you? turns to look at mob of fan girls YEAH! Me thought so. On wit the fic) " Wait a minute YOU missed ME?" Kagome asked in pure shock. "Hey you two break it up down there we have young children here." Miroku shouted at the top of the well. Shippo pocked his head over the lip of the well to see what was going on. "Douse this mean Inuyasha's my new dad?" Shippo asked the monk beside him. Inuyasha flew out of the well and landed gracefully next to him. "Maybe." Was Inuyasha's answer, which was muffled by Kagome's hair. Kagome herd it and blushed deeper if possible. "ROAR!!!" (Yeah corny I know so to bad) "EEP!" Kagome yelped as she jumped up n rapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist. They all looked the way the roar came from. And out of the bushes popped (dun dun duhhhhhhhh ) the transformed Kirara and Sango. Sango looked at the small group. Kagome looked like she was straddling Inuyasha and Shippo was peeking out of Miroku's robes. "OooooooooKkkkkkkkkkkkk? Did I miss some thing?" Sango asked sweatdroping. "N.no n..N.nothing at all." Kagome stuttered sliding off Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome isn't today the day u bring us 2 your time?" Sango asked jumping off Kirara. "Yeah it is!" Kagome responded smiling. "Yay Kagomes bringing us 2 her time!" Inuyasha & Shippo said jumping up and down. "Uhhh? What's up with him? No wait let me guess someone gave him sugar AGAIN!" Kagome said emphasizing the word again while looking 4 the culprit. Who was whistling innocently. "Miroku! You know what sugar dose 2 him! Why Miroku Why?!" Kagome asked shaking him by the shoulders. He just gave a smile. "Well I'll go calm him down now yay me." Kagome said sarcastically and walked towards Inuyasha and Shippo. ~Moments later~ "Ahhhhhhhhh! Inuyasha put me down!" Kagome screamed as she fell back down 2 the hanyou beneath her. Inuyasha was tossing her up and down in the air. "HENTAI!!" Sango screamed while hitting Miroku with her boomerang. At the sudden outburst Inuyasha caught Kagome and started 2 wobble dangerously. ~Plop~ "Oww that hurt. R u o.k. Inuyasha?" Kagome asked opening her eyes just 2 b meat with a pair of golden ones. "Kami what happened?" Inuyasha asked rolling off Kagome and sat cross- legged. "Well when r we leaving Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked putting Shippo on his shoulder. "Well we need 2 go now." Kagome said walking over 2 the well. "What 'bout the jewel?" Inuyasha asked not leaving from his spot. "Inuyasha can u think about anything other than the jewel 4 once?" Kagome asked putting her hands on her hips. "No." Inuyasha stated stubbornly. "*Sigh* Inuyasha .SIT!" Kagome shouted as the demon was pushed into the dirt. "Now lets try this again. R u coming Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "Feh!" Was all she got as a response.  
  
~Inside the Higurashi Shrine. ~ "Come on Sango lets go get ready 4 the mall!" Kagome said practically dragging Sango up the stares. Kagome left some clothes out for Miroku and Inuyasha. The 2 men changed into the modern clothes. Inuyasha sat on the couch looking through a familiar photo album. Miroku was poking at the TV wondering what it was for. 'I love this picture.' Inuyasha said to himself wile looking at a brand new photograph. It was a picture of him and Kagome sleeping together under the god tree. Kagome had her head on Inuyasha's chest and his chin resting on her head. He smiled to himself not knowing it showed on the outside. "Getting cozy there with Kagome weren't you?" Miroku asked looking over Inuyasha's shoulder. "Yeah. I mean NO!" Inuyasha said trying not to give Miroku the chance to pick on him about the 'Kodak moment'. "O.k. lets go." Kagome said walking down the stairs with Sango not far behind. The 2 boys gaped at the 2 other teens as they came down the stairs. Kagome was wearing short shorts and a black skintight tank top. It said 'virgin' across the front. Sango was wearing a short skirt with a skintight pink tank top that said 'no touchy' across the front. "Hellllloooo?" Kagome and Sango waved a hand in front of their faces. "Huh?" was their o so intelligent answer. "Come on we're gonna b late." Kagome said taking Inuyasha's hand and dragging him 2 the car. Sango did the same with Miroku. They all got in the car. (Duh where else would they go) Kagome took the drivers seat, Inuyasha in the passengers seat, which left Sango and Miroku in the back. "Kagome!" Shippo whined." Where r u going?" "We're going 2 the mall. I'm sorry u get 2 stay here and play video games with Sota k?" Kagome asked the lil ketsune. "O.K. mommy. I'll see you later." Shippo said smiling. Kagome kissed his head than patted it. "Run along now we don't want to get hurt do we?" Kagome asked shutting her car door and smiling sweetly at him. 'She'll make a good mother. WHAT DID I JUST SAY.UHH THINK? What do I care if she'd b a good mother?' 'Cuz u want her the mother of ur pups.' 'WHAT?! Wait a sec who r u?' 'I'm that annoying lil voice in ur head.' 'oh. Still do I think of her like that?' 'Yes.' 'And how would u know?!' 'cuz im u duh what did u think lil people live in ur brain? Sheesh!' 'Well actually' 'No I don't want 2 hear it I don't want 2 here it.' "Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha was broght from his thoughts by Sango. "Yeah?" Kagome asked looking in the rearview mirror 2 c Sango. "Can I get that Evanescence (did I spell that right?) And Avril Lavign? (Did I spell that right?)" Sango asked hopefully. "Sure, Inuyasha u said u liked Eminem right?" Kagome asked looking over at him. "Yeah." Inuyasha grunted. "Good cuz I love Eminem n wanted 2 know if any1 else liked him." Kagome beamed at him. Kagome turned on the radio and Eminem's sing 4 the moment came blaring through the radio. (Im listening 2 it right now.) Inuyasha and Kagome started singing in perfect unison. ~Sing 4 the moment~ These ideas r nightmares 4 white parents, Whose worst fear is a child with died hair and who likes earrings Like whatever they say has no bearing, It's so scary in a house that allows no swearing To see him walking around with his headphones blaring Alone in his own zone, cold and he don't care He's a problem child, and what bothers him it all comes out When he talks about his f***** dad walking out His thoughts are wacked, he's mad so he's talking back Talking black brainwashed from rock and rap He sags his pants do-rags and a stocking cap His stepfather hit him so he socked him back And broke his, his house is a broken home. There's no control, he just lets his emotions go C'mon sing with me 4 the year Sing 4 the laugher sing 4 the tear Sing with me just 4 2day Maybe 2morow the good lord will take u away.~ Sango and Miroku were gaping at them when the song ended. "What?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked in unison no longer blended. "That was so cool! You 2 should sing 2gether more often."Sango said sitting back down. "It was pretty cool huh Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and started 2 rub his ears. "Hmmm." Was all she got as Inuyasha leaned more into her gentle massage. They finally made it 2 the mall. Now Inuyasha was out of his seatbelt lying across the space between himself and Kagome with his head in her lap purring loudly. "O.k. we're here!" Kagome exclaimed looking down at Inuyasha who was smiling at her. Her gaze moved from his eyes 2 his ears. "Oh my Inuyasha ur ears r red! Oh poor thing! Come up here!" Kagome cooed and ordered. Inuyasha did as told and lifted his head a lil. Kagome untwisted her water bottle cap (don't ask where she got it just go along) and poured some into her hands. She then stroked each ear with her cool wet hands. 'I better do this quick.' Kagome thought then bent down and lightly kissed each ear, which only made them redder. She jumped out of the car before questions could be asked. "Come on u guys whach ya waiten 4. ~~~~~~~~~~~888888~~~~~~~~~~~~~~888888~~~~~~~~~~~888888~~~~ Well there u go chapter 2 pleas review or the blue mice will eat u. they can u know when there mad they sprout wings n fangs o yeah better watch out. Thanx 4 reading. Gotta jet lov shinma batosi. 


	5. The Lil kiss n the Mall

Kon'wa it's yeah yeah u guessed it the most beautiful hanyou in the world Shinma! Gomen im late on the update. I've been working on a site wit Sakura so yeah. Well I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters. Don't these disclaimers become annoying? Well u don't want 2 here me talk all day. Or do u? Well im tired of talking so here u go chapter 3! Yay go u! Wait go me! Hold on go us! Yeah that's it! Ladies n gentlemen It's show time hurry hurry step right up introducing the star of our show his name is Yasha u wouldn't want 2 b anywhere else in the world right now so without further ado I bring 2 u Yasha. (gomen im listing 2 eminem again.) Ok? Well here u go. O n this chapter may have a lil lemony freshness. ~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~Chapter:3 The Lil' kiss n the Mall~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Oh great we have 2 walk all the way up there in this heat?" Kagome asked with a look of disgust on her face. 'Heres my chance!' Inuyasha thought running up 2 Kagome and squatted (squatted he he) in front of her. "C'mon get on." He said looking back at her. "What about u? It's like 100* out here!" Kagome said with a worried look on her face. "I'm half demon member? The weather doesn't affect me much. Just get on wench." Inuyasha said while pulling her on2 his back by her wrist gently. He stood up and gained composer. "R u sure?" Kagome asked scooting up so Inuyasha could put his hands under her legs. (Not that way u hentais!) "Yeah. U comfortable?" Inuyasha asked over his shoulder. "Mmmm Hmmmm." Was all she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Lady Sango?" Miroku asked kneeling down in front of her. "What about the heat? Ur not a demon." Sango asked keeping her other comments 2 herself at the moment. "My training with Mushin has made me immune 2 the weather as well." Miroku giving her an honest smile. "Promise u wont try 2 do anything?" Sango asked folding her arms over her chest. "Y Sango-sama how could u think so low of me?" Miroku asked innocently. Everybody fell anime style cept Miroku. "Maybe it's from all the womanizing?" Inuyasha asked in a monotone voice. (Sound familiar?) " I promise Sango-sama." Miroku said holding out his hand behind his back. "C'mon u know u want 2 Sango. Its nice 2 b carried around." Kagome said leaning in2 Inuyasha's neck making him blush. "Well. ok." Sango said lightly sitting on the monk's back. Sango scooted up and took the same position as Kagome and Inuyasha. "Ready?" Inuyasha asked looking at Miroku. "Yup yup!" Kagome chirped happily. "K then lets go." Miroku said n nodded at Inuyasha slightly. (And they're off!) Miroku and Inuyasha ran faster than any other ningins (humans) could. "Kyaaaa!" Kagome and Sango yelled as they tightened their grip on the 2 boys. "We're here!" The boys said in unison. Gasp Huff gasp huff. "Um r guys ok?" Inuyasha sliding Kagome gentlely off his back as Miroku did the same. "Yeah! That was great!" Sango and Kagome exclaimed smiling. "Ok good." Miroku said sighing. Kagome winked at Sango. Sango got the idea and winked back. Kagome and Sango leaned in and kissed the 2 boys on the cheek lightly. "Thanks." Was all Kagome said as she turned 2 the door followed by Sango. "R u 2 coming?" Sango asked as she and Kagome turned trying 2 suppress their giggles. Inuyasha and Miroku stood there wide-eyed and jaws dropped. "O their good." Inuyasha said 2 Miroku who just nodded dumbly. "We'll leave u here." Kagome said turning back 2 the doors. "O no u don't." Inuyasha and Miroku ran up 2 their new 'girlfriends'. Inuyasha slipped his arm around Kagome's waist as she did the same and put her hand in 1 of the back pockets of his baggy pants. She looked up at him she smiled seeing him smile back down at her. Miroku held Sango's hand but was surprised when she withdrew it quickly. He looked down at her with a hurt look. She smiled at him as she slid his arm around her waist and slid her hand in2 1 of the pockets of Miroku's baggy pants. He smiled widely at her and they made their way in2 the mall. "Whoa." Was all Miroku said. Sango stood there starie eyed. " O come on u guys it's just the mall." Kagome said flatly as Inuyasha nodded his agreement. The small group made their way down 1 of the main floors. "Higurashi!" "O great it's ."  
  
88~~~~~~~88~~~~~~~88~~~~~~~88~~~~~~~88~~~~~~~~~~88~~ A/n wmahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha u will have 2 wait 2 find out. So pleez r&r now DO IT NOW! Thank you! Well I gotta jet lov shinma. Sugar! Sorry reflex. Eye twitches wit doggy ears. Yes very scary. 


	6. Who What When Were? part one

Hello its me Shinma I am sooooooo sorry 4 the late update I got grounded 4 something I didn't do. (Figures) Id like 2 thank Devine Heart, Maxi, and Sakura 4 all the updates. So well thanks! Okay I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Ok got that over with. O and sorry 4 the mix up this is the chapter with the lil lemony sent 2 it. Well I guess you want the next chapter huh? Well here u r! ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Chapter 5: who? What? When? And where? /part one/  
  
".Hojo." Kagome cringed and hugged closer 2 Inuyasha. 'Oh great it's Hobo. Or was it Homo? Hoho? Oh well doesn't matter.' Inuyasha thought watching Hojo near. "Hello Kagome-Chan, What cha' do'n here?" Hojo asked not noticing Inuyasha and the others. (Kami how could any1 not notice Inuyasha?) "We came 2 get things 4 our road trip." Inuyasha snarled finally getting Hojo's attention. "Oh hello I'm Hojo!" The shorter (and less handsome) boy said extending a hand. "I know." Inuyasha said bluntly and just stared at Hojo's extended hand. "Hojo, this is Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku." Kagome said pointing at each of them. Hojo bowed politely and Miroku and Sango bowed in return. "You're lucky 2 have a woman like Kagome-chan. Shes really somethin' else." Hojo said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Yeah I know." Inuyasha said and slightly bowed. "Well I best be going. I wish you 2 the best of luck. See ya' 'round school Higurashi!" Hojo piped and walked off. Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha who just smiled back. "Well lets go!" Kagome exclaimed turning Inuyasha in2 a swimming suit store. The small group separated when Kagome picked up a string bikini. "What about this one?" Kagome paused 4 a second. "Wait I'll just go try it on okay?" She smiled at Inuyasha who just nodded. Kagome walked in and out of the dressing room in 5 minutes. "What cha' think?" She asked with a big smile. "I love it!" Inuyasha squeaked in a high-pitched voice. "Okay I'll go change and start looking 4 a swim suit 4 you." Kagome said giggling as she watched Inuyasha's face go from excitement 2 disappointment.  
  
"Hey Miroku how 'bout this one?" Sango asked holding up a bikini like Kagome's. "I absolutely love it Sango-Chan!" Miroku said excided. (perv) "Hey Kagome what about these?" Asked Inuyasha holding up a pair if long swim trunks. "Go try them on and let me see." Kagome said pushing him inside the dressing room. Inuyasha walked in and out in one minute flat. "Whoa!" was all she said looking him up and down. 'OMG he is so fine! No man should look that good. But yet he breaks the barrier 4 the ultimate hottie' (wait a sec was that me or her thinking that? Nah it must have been her I would say it out loud. On second thought I think I will.*starts yelling*) Kagome thought digging her nails into the chair (poor chair) and biting her lower lip. "Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked. "NO!" Kagome shouted. She looked around women everywhere were looking at HER Inuyasha and giving her jealous looks. Women were even stopping outside the store and looked in. "Back off he's mine!" Kagome shouted at the women who went back 2 shopping. "Do you promise?" Inuyasha whispered/asked her as he linked his arms around her waist. "Well.I.I.it depends why?" Kagome managed 2 stutter. "Because if you do then I'm yours and only yours and your min and only mine forever. That's the demon way." He said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She put her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes. "I promise." She whispered into his now uncovered ear. She started 2 rub one of his ears as he started to pull her into the dressing room. (ooo I'm so evil. O fine im so deprived of fun. U can have the rest.) He pinned her gently 2 the wall. She smiled evilly at him. He leaned closer 4 the kiss and got a lil more than he expected. Their lips final met in a sweet kiss. Kagome had an idea and rolled her tongue along his bottom lip. He gasped a lil in surprise but let her in. She moved her tongue along his teeth being careful not 2 cut herself on any of his fangs. The sound of the curtain being opened broke the kiss. "Hello there young lovers. Time to go." Miroku smirked with a perverted grin. Kagome and Inuyasha were both red in embarrassment and in anger. "GET OUT!" The 2 teens screamed pushing Miroku out the door/curtain/thing. "Well I guess I'll get dressed." Inuyasha said calmly putting a hand behind his head. "I'll go pay for them." Said Kagome walking out. "Hold on.here." Inuyasha shouted from inside the curtain and handing Kagome his trunks. Kagome blushed but took them anyway. Kagome gathered everyone's swimsuits. Sango had a purple string bikini with light and dark purple flames, Miroku had long swim trunks with light and dark purple flames 2 mach Sango's, Kagome had a red and orange flame bikini, and Inuyasha had long swim trunks 2 match her's. "You're total is $89.52." The cash year said smiling a fake smile. Kagome paid for the suits and everyone was waiting for her. "Well let's go we still have a lot of shopping 2 do." Kagome said cheerfully. Everyone resumed positions and walked out of the store. "Kagome I'm hungry." Inuyasha wined. "Don't be such a baby the food court is right there. You guys want something to eat to?" Kagome asked with a smile. "Yes please!" Sango and Miroku piped. They walked up 2 a food stand that said McDonalds (I do not own McDonalds either). "Can I get a number one, 5 cheeseburgers, 4 fries, and three sodas?" Kagome asked more like stated. "That will be $19.36 please." The young girl at the register with a cap said happily with a real smile. Kagome handed the girl the money and looked at her name -tag it said 'Rin'. "Hey guys I think I just saw Sesshomeru and Rim's descendent." Kagome chirped taking her seat next to Inuyasha. "You did." Sesshomeru stated scaring the pants off everybody. "What do you want?" Inuyasha snarled standing up ready 2 pounce. (aww that'd be cute to see Inuyasha pounce) "Relax baby brother I don't want Tetsiuga." (You know the steal-cleaving fang. Well if you don't know then why the heck is you reading Inuyasha fics?) Sesshomeru said in his normally bored voice. He was wearing an Armony suit, a Rolex, and had his tail layered. (Dang boys got some money) "I approve of your mate. This miko (priestess) will bring honor 2 the family name." Sesshomeru stated looking at Kagome's tummy. "Excuse me." Kagome asked nervously. "But why are you looking at my stomach?" "Just wondering when you gave birth. It was three you had right? They all had their father's ears and eyes." Sesshomeru said/asked the two confuse teens. "Wh.What are you t.talking about I'm still a vir.virgin." Kagome stuttered in shock. "Well not for long." Sesshomeru whispered but Inuyasha heard also. The two odimatically blushed a deep crimson. "Well I must be going. O and good job raising Mihoku." Sesshomeru directed his attention to Sango and Miroku. "Uhh.thanks? I think." Sango muttered the last part to herself. "52!" Rin said into the microphone. "That's us! Let's go!" Kagome squealed pulling Inuyasha out of his seat. "Haven't I seen you and your 'husband' (he he) before?" Rin asked handing them the order. "Ummm. I don't think so but I think we're your aunt and uncle." Kagome said cheerfully. "Well I'll see you around aunty!" Rin chirped as they walked away. ``````````````````````````````~~`~,~@````````````````````````` Well I am soo sorry bout the long update but I will be updating very soon or as soon as I possibly can. Once again im very very sorry c'mon don't make me beg 4 ur forgiveness it's not really my stile. Fine fine.PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON MY PITIFUL SOUL?! OK FINE THERE YOU GOT UR BEGGING! Sorry bout the outburst well r&r, which no it does not stand 4 revenge & ridicule. Ok maybe a lil ridicule. Well gotta jet lov shinma. 


	7. Who What Whan Were? part TWO

Hello its me Shinma I am sooooooo sorry 4 the late update school started. He he well heres the next chappie. OOPSIE! I don't own inuyasha but I do own my own characters.  
  
Chapter 6: who? What? When? And where? /part two/  
  
Kagome and gang got done eating and got ready to leave.  
  
"So where to?" Miroku asked smiling.  
  
"Lets go to hot topic!" Kagome nearly shouted.  
  
"Off to hot topic then!" Inuyasha smiled.  
  
(a/n I don't own hot topic)  
  
:::in hot topic:::  
  
"OOOOO how bout these?" Kagome asked holding up a pair of baggy pants with multiple chains and do-dads on them.  
  
"Kagome can I get a pair?" Sango asked bobbing her head to the music.  
  
"Sure!" Kagome tossed her a pair.  
  
"I HATE EVERYTHING THING ABOUT YOU." Inuyasha was shouting along with the music before Miroku hit him on the back off the head.(I love that song It describes how I feel about Kikyo)  
  
"Hey Inuyasha I found a shirt for you." Kagome snickered as she held up a shirt that said in bold white letters (its on a black shirt) 'Mmmmm Ramen!' and it had a bowl of ramen on the back.  
  
"Cool!" Inuyasha picked up the shirt. "O yeah I got one for you too." Inuyasha smirked as he held up a shirt with a blue bunny in a strait jacket (u know the happy bunny shirts? And no I don't own happy bunny.) it said 'Cute but crazy.'  
  
"Ha ha. That's so funny u have me rolling on the floor." Kagome said drielly but put the shirt with her paints.  
  
She and Inuyasha went and looked at some nick-nax to put on their clothes.  
  
"Oooooo look at this Inuyasha!" Kagome held up a three chain to put on your paints.  
  
"Cool. Hey Kagome look at this!" Inuyasha was holding up a neckless that looked like his rosary.  
  
"I think I'll get that!" Kagome slipped the nackless around her head and fingered it. She felt hot breath on her neck that made the little hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.  
  
"It looks great." Inuyasha breathed into her ear.  
  
"Thanks a lot Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as not to rune the intense moment.  
  
Inuyasha snaked his arms around her waist. She leaned into his embrace and still looking at the things to put on their clothes.  
  
She grabed some studded bracelets, ties, black plastic bands, sweat bands, ball neckleses, and some pins that had Eminem and Evinecance.  
  
Kagome walked into the laugure part as Inuyasha stopped.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked curiously looking at him.  
  
"It's just a feeling." Inuyasha reddened.  
  
"What kind of felling?" Kagome asked looking worried.  
  
"The feeling that men arn't welcome." Inuyasha fidgeted.  
  
"Don't be such a silly puppy." Kagome giggled as she dragged Inuyasha with her.  
  
Inuyasha felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around to meet a smiling girl and another girl who looked like she was gonna fall asleep.  
  
"What do you want?!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"You ears sticking out from you bandana." She whispered her words massed up a little bit the smile never leaving her face. She tweaked his ear to make her point.  
  
"Hey don't do that!" Inuyasha flung his hands over his ears.  
  
The girl pouted but smiled as Kagome came and stood next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello I'm Shinma and she." The smiling girl named Shinma pointed to the half sleeping girl. "is Sakura. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand.  
  
Kagome shook it politely. "I'm Kagome he's Inuyasha," Kagome pointed across the room. " she's Sango, and he's Miroku. It's nice to meet you too.  
  
"You two are youkai (demons.) arnt you?" Inuyasha asked knowingly.  
  
The second girl named Sakura spoke up. "Can't get anything past you can we?" Sakura asked with sarcasem.  
  
Shinma pulled down the bandana on her head to reveil two fuzzy silver dog ears with crimson red points sneaking around the middle to the base. She took out two contacts and showed her crimson eyes and pulled her hands out of her baggy jeans to reveil well manicured claws.  
  
Sakura took a bandana off to show her crimson pointy fox ears that had blue tips that sneaked to the base like Shinma's, pulled off a hoody that was tied around her waist and let a long crimson fox tail with blue on the end.  
  
Both girls had really long hair like Inuyasha's. Sakura crimson hair with had blue highlights that went from the roots to the bottom. Shinma had silver hair with crimson highlights that came up two feet from the bottom and had the same highlights on her forelocks that set eligently on her shoulders.  
  
Both girls were wereing the the same thing. They had on skintight black tank tops, baggy blue jeans, studded braclets, sweat bands, and each had two dog tags around their necks.  
  
"I'm an inu hanyou (dog half demon) and she's a kitsune. (fox demon)" Shinma said scratching one of her ears. She had to plop down on the floor and scratch it with her foot none the less.  
  
"Shinma get you're a$$ off the floor your making a fool of youself." Sakura stated glairing at the female inu hanyou.  
  
"But it itches!" Shinma snapped back and continued to scratch her ear.  
  
"I'll take it out." Sakura warned as Inuyasha and Kagome sweatdroped.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Shinma glowered.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Sakura put her hand into her pocket and grasped something.  
  
"Your bluffing." Shinma smirked.  
  
"Your fault." Sakura pulled out a very bright pink scarf from her pocket.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooo!" Shinma started to run around the store screaming like an idiot.  
  
"Whats with her?" Kagome asked bewildered.  
  
"She hates pink it drives her crazy." Sakura stated and watched her friend make an a$$ out of herself.  
  
"Why does it drive her crazy? It's just a color right?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Her mom forced her to have a pink room when she was younger. She woke up everyday and saw pink. Eventually she snapped and tore her room apart." Sakura said as Shinma ran between her and the other teens screeming something like "PINK IS THE SPAWN OF SATEN!"  
  
"Ooooooooooooh." Kagome nodded understanding.  
  
"Shinma you can stop now." Sakura snagged the back of Shinma's shirt causing her to fall on her butt.  
  
"Owie whad ya do that fer?" Shinma asked her words really messed up this time.  
  
"C'mon we need to get back to the CD store. You guys wanna come with?" Sakura asked with a smile.  
  
"Sure!" Kagome picked up a few more shirts and baggy jeans for Inuyasha and Some more happy bunny shirts for herself.  
  
"Lets go." Kagome grabbed Sango's and Miroku's clothes and headed for the register.  
  
Kagome paid for all the clothes and nock-naxs.  
  
"Okay lets get goin! What's the name of the store?" Kagome asked handing everyone their bags.  
  
"It's called Wana. (trap)" Sakura smiled as she stoped in front of the store.  
  
"Yay! We is here!" Shinma jumped up and down again yes like an idiot.  
  
"Lets go in or are we gonna stand out here all day?" Sango asked walking into the store.  
  
"Hey Kagome can I speak to you alone for a little while." Shinma asked looking at Inuyasha with puppy eyes.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Good." Shinma dragged Kagome into the stock room.  
  
"Hey Kagome I'm your, now don't freak, son Inuko's girlfriend and I was wondering if.you.well." Shinma stammered.  
  
"You what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Was wandering if you approve of me." Shinma said looking a little sad. "You probably think I'm a crazy, don't you?"  
  
"I approve of you and yeah just a little bit but it's funny." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Yay! You want to meet Inuko? He's over there." Shinma pointed to a door that said staff on it.  
  
"Please?!" Kagome was practecly flying twards the door.  
  
"NO! The floor was just waxed! Not again." Shinma screamed as she and Kagome slammed into the staff door.  
  
"Coming Shinma." A male voice came from inside followed by a laugh. "I swear you should be a blond." The guy opened the door to stare at Shinma and Kagome on their butts.  
  
"Hey it wasn't my fault this time. It was Her." Shinma pointed at Kagome.  
  
"Hey." Inuko said flatly holding a hand to each girl.  
  
"Thanks Ko." Shinma said dusting herself off.  
  
"So your Inuko!" Kagome circled him. "My baby!" Kagome screeched and glomped him.  
  
"What the f#$%?!" Inuko yelled trieing to push Kagome off.  
  
"Come on Inuko give your mother a hug." Shinma snickered.  
  
So what do you think? Once again im very sorry about the late update school started and it sux. O well r&r please. 


	8. ewwww and whats leather?

Hello it's me Shinma School started. Well heres the NEXT CHAPTER. I don't own inuyasha but I do own my own characters. Ah yes I think im gonna start putting funny quotes in the beginning. FUNNY WORDS OF THE CHAPTER!  
  
Quiet brain or ill stab you with a q-tip!  
  
Chapter 7: who? What? When? And where? /part four/  
  
Three minutes later (after getting Kagome off MY ko).  
  
"So she's my mom?" Inuko asked pointing at Kagome who looked like she was going to pounce on him again.  
  
"Sho is!" Shinma chirped.  
  
(Peeps this is the way I talk k?k.)  
  
"Okay now that we got that settled." Kagome stood up calmly that ran to Inuko. "What's you're full name, what do you do, when was your birthday, and were do you live?" Kagome managed to fit all in one breath.  
  
"Let's see Inuko Jaidi Higurashi, I work here, I was born in The Warring states era, and I live in an apartment penthouse down the block with Shinma." Inuko said scratching his head.  
  
"Okay thank you." Kagome put away a pen and paper she got out of nowhere. "Do you want to meat your dad?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Sure!" Inuko jumped out of his chair and ran and almost made it out the door.  
  
"Why did we wax the floors in the stock room anyway?" Inuko asked unable to move from his fall.  
  
"Ha ha look who's a blond now!" Shinma chuckled as she was about to walk away gracefully but she too fell.  
  
"Not a word." She pointed a finger at Inuko.  
  
:::Back with the others:::  
  
"What's taking her so long?!" Inuyasha nearly shouted.  
  
"I don't know maybe she ran into another boy." Miroku snickered.  
  
"Oh you have your laugh I know where you sleep." Inuyasha laughed insanely.  
  
"Hay Sakura ra ra ---" A boy walked into the store and stammered as he saw Miroku and Sango.  
  
"GASP!" Sango gasped. "NOT ANOTHER ONE!"  
  
Miroku circled the young man. "May I take a guess at your name?"  
  
"Sure." The boy said looking at Miroku as if he were a ghost.  
  
"Might it be Mihoku?" Miroku asked with great curiosity.  
  
"Mmmm hmmm." Mihoku said more like mumbled.  
  
"Hmm you're a fine looking young man." Miroku said looking him up and down.  
  
Mihoku leaned to Sakura. "By any chance is he gay?"  
  
"No just your dad." Sakura said as if it were obvious.  
  
"Uhhh okay I'll go with that."  
  
"MY BABY!" Sango was hugging Mihoku for dear life.  
  
"And she is?"  
  
"Your mom."  
  
"Ohhh."  
  
"yeah."  
  
Kagome ran into the room pulling a laughing Shinma and an excited Inuko.  
  
"Kagome were have you---Ahhhhhhh!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Who are you!"  
  
Inuko placed a hand behind his head. "Uh hey dad."  
  
"Dad? What the f---" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"Aren't you so happy?! You're a dad!" Kagome said enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh yeah really happy." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "What's your name kid?"  
  
"Inuko Higurashi." Inuko smiled.  
  
Inuyasha's expressions(in this order). O_o -_-; *^_^*. "So how many brothers and sisters do you have?" Inuyasha asked getting that Miroku look.  
  
"One bro and one sis." Inuko looked confused.  
  
"Don't worry he confuuzez me too." Shinma patted Inuko's arm reassuringly.  
  
Inuyasha had a very big grin on as he turned to Kagome.  
  
"Boy you better swipe that grin off your face before I do it for you!" Kagome fumed.  
  
"So bored." Sakura said lying on the counter.  
  
"Can't---Breath! I'm---Gonna---Die!" Mihoku managed to squeak out.  
  
"No don't die!" Sango let go quickly as to not kill her only son.  
  
"AIR!" Mihoku gasped.  
  
Shinma looked at the clock than jumped on the counter kicking Sakura off first. "Mihoku, shut the blinds! Kagome, turn the open sign to closed! Sakura, Turn the lights off and the black lights on! Inuko, turn on the music to Good Charlette, Linkin Park, or Evanescence. Now! Move Move Move!" Shinma was striking a corny pose on the counter as everyone else sweatdropped. "I said move it vacations on!" Everyone who got an order scattered to his or her appropriate assignment.  
  
Good Charlette came blaring through the radios behind her.  
  
She's got tattoos and piercings  
  
She like minor threat she likes social distortion!  
  
My girls a hot girl.  
  
A hood rat who needs an attitude adjustment!  
  
Cristina wouldn't want to meet her  
  
She hates you Brittney so you better run for cover  
  
My girls a hot girl  
  
A riot girl and she's angry at the world.  
  
Emergency call 911 she's pissed off at everyone.  
  
Police, rescue, FBI she wants a riot she wants a riot  
  
And everywhere we go she gets us thrown out constantly  
  
But that's OK cuz I know I know I know my baby would do anything for me.  
  
Yeah!  
  
Cristina wouldn't want to meet her  
  
She hates you Brittany so you better run for cover  
  
My girls a hot girl  
  
A riot girl and she's taken' on the world  
  
Emergence call 911 she's pissed off at everyone  
  
Police, rescue, FBI she wants a riot she wants a riot.  
  
Guitar solo  
  
She wants a riot she wants a riot.  
  
Guitar solo  
  
(ahhh ahhh ahhh)  
  
(Ahhh ahhh ahhh)  
  
Don't you know that all I really want is you?  
  
Gotta know that all I really want is YOU!  
  
Emergency call 911 she's pissed off at everyone  
  
Police rescue, FBI she wants a riot she wants a riot.  
  
Emergency call 911 she wants a riot she wants a riot  
  
Police reuse FBI she wants a riot she wants a riot.  
  
The next song was Linkin Park's "By Myself". As the music started and the first verse was sung Inuyasha slid down a wall to the floors in realization.  
  
What do I do to ignore the behind me?  
  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
  
Do I hide my pride/from all these bad dreams  
  
And give into sad thoughts that are maddening?  
  
Do I/sit here and try to stand it?  
  
Or do I/try to catch them red-handed?  
  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness  
  
Or do I trust none and live in loneliness?  
  
Because I cant hold on/when im stretched so thin  
  
I make the right moves but im lost within  
  
I put on my daily façade but then  
  
I just end up getting hurt again by myself {myself}  
  
I ask why but in my mind  
  
I find I can't rely on myself  
  
{Myself}  
  
I can't hold on  
  
{to what I want when im stretched so thin}  
  
It's all too much to take in  
  
I can't hold on  
  
{To anything watching everything spin}  
  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
  
If I/turn my back im defenseless  
  
And to go blind seams senseless  
  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on/then they'll  
  
Take from me till everything is gone  
  
If I let them go ill be outdone  
  
But if I try to catch them ill be outrun  
  
If im killed by the questions like a cancer  
  
Then ill be buried in the silence of the answer  
  
{By myself}  
  
{Myself}  
  
I ask why but in my mind  
  
I find I can't rely on myself  
  
{Myself}  
  
I ask why but in my mind  
  
I find I can't rely on myself  
  
I can't hold on  
  
{To what I want when im stretched so thin}  
  
It's all too much to take in  
  
I can't hold on  
  
{To anything watching everything spin}  
  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
  
How do you think/I've lost so much  
  
Im so afraid/I'm out of touch  
  
How do you expect/I will know what to do  
  
When all I know/ is what you tell me to  
  
Don't you know?  
  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
  
No matter what I do. How hard I try  
  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
  
I'm stuck on the outside  
  
Don't you know?  
  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
  
No matter what I do. How hard I try  
  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
  
I'm stuck on the outside  
  
I can't hold on  
  
{To what I want when im stretched so thin}  
  
It's all too much to take in  
  
I can't hold on  
  
{To anything watching everything spin}  
  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
  
I can't hold on  
  
{To what I want when im stretched so thin}  
  
It's all too much to take in  
  
I can't hold on  
  
{To anything watching everything spin}  
  
With thoughts of failure sinking.  
  
Kagome ran over to Inuyasha whose eyes were glazed over and holding onto his hair like a lifeline.  
  
"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
No response.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Inuyasha?!?!" Kagome yelled panicking.  
  
Inuyasha blinked taking a huge wait off Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"Inuyasha what happened?!"  
  
Shinma stepped up.  
  
"I knew id happen." Shinma said calmly.  
  
"Yeah me too." Sakura agreed.  
  
"What happened?" Inuko and Mihoku asked walking up behind the two youkai women.  
  
"He has his song now." Shinma and Sakura said in unison.  
  
"His song?" Kagome asked looking as if they were crazy.  
  
"Everyone has their song." Shinma explained "it reflects their life, who, and what they are. Its like an explanation of themselves."  
  
"Have you got your song?" Sango asked Shinma and Sakura.  
  
"Yeah. Ours are the same." Sakura said looking to the bearer of the question.  
  
"They are "Goin' under" and "haunted" by evanescence and "paper cut" and "crawling" by Linkin park." Sakura stated ticking them off on her fingers.  
  
"Why do you have four?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Our lives were different and more complicated and we grew up together to answer your next question. We met on the internet." Shinma smiled at her best friend.  
  
"So Inuyasha has found his song? Will it be his only song?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Most likely it wont his last but yes it is his song. I think it has a lot to do with Kikyo does it not?" Sakura asked the male hanyou (on the floor).  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"Will I get a song?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Mortals wont be affected by their song like us it makes them feel like it hit them deep in their heart." Sakura stated.  
  
"Oh." Miroku, Sango, and Kagome said.  
  
"Come on we have to be going before the boss gets here." Inuko said walking over and turning on the regular lights.  
  
Everybody moaned.  
  
"Hey can I grab a few c.d's?" Kagome asked helping Inuyasha off the floor.  
  
"Sure. Pick em out an lets go!" Mihoku said.  
  
"Don't I have to pay for them?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No." Shinma stated as if it was obvious.  
  
"Oh. OHHHH Thanks!" Kagome ran through picking out the c.ds.  
  
"Kay lets go we've got shoppin to do for our road trip!" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"YAY ROAD TRIP ROAD TRIP!" Shinma jumping up and down (yes I am an idiot aren't I) excitedly.  
  
"Your going on a road trip too?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yep Yep!" Shinma and Sakura said in unison.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"I don't know and quit frankly don't care as long as we get out off this city!" Mihoku shouted to the ceiling.  
  
"We're going nowhere too! Do you guy want to team up and go together?" Kagome asked.  
  
"YEAH!" Sakura, Shinma and Inuko shouted.  
  
"Damn you! Damn you!" Mihoku shouted to the ceiling again.  
  
"What are you shouting at?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That bug." Mihoku pointed to a HUGE bug on the ceiling.  
  
"Ewww that's an ugly bastered!" Sakura said pulling a bat out of her back pocket.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Was her response.  
  
"No no its okay." Inuyasha sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey were it go?" Shinma asked holding a jar in her hands.  
  
Sakura held the edge of her bat to Shinma's face.  
  
Shinma shuttered. "Ewwww. That's just wrong man! Just sick and wrong!"  
  
Twenty minutes later  
  
"All done!" Shinma announced locking the gate to the store.  
  
"ZzZzZzZz." Was herd from the bench outside the store.  
  
"Get your lazy ass up!" Inuko pushed Sakura off the bench.  
  
"What the? You" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at Inuko. "You will die!"  
  
"And is that the six hundredth or seven hundredth time you've said that?" Inuko asked with a smirk.  
  
"Actually it was the 1,673 rd time she's said that to you. Well at least this weak that I know of." Shinma stated in the background.  
  
Everyone looked at her dumbfounded.  
  
"What? I get bored! What else am I supposed to do?!" Shinma asked.  
  
"Umm I don't know maybe DO YOUR JOB!" Mihoku shouted the last part.  
  
"Don't you get snappy with me boy! I will roll yo ass down town till you cant get up! Bet it" Shinma put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Umm okay. I wonder how Shippo's doing?" Kagome asked looking towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Did you say Shippo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Is he a kitsune?"  
  
"Yeah why?!" Inuyasha asked irritated.  
  
"That's my daddy! Do you know Kirara the fire cat?" Sakura asked her ears going crazy under her bandanna.  
  
"Yeah." Sango said stepping up."Shes my fire cat."  
  
"She's my mom!" Sakura smiled.  
  
Everyone's but Shinma, Sakura, Mihoku, And Inuko's faces. O_o  
  
"What?" Sakura asked innocently (*cough* yeah right. cough).  
  
"Oh nothing." Kagome waved her hand up and down.  
  
"Lets get going." Miroku said walking ahead closely fallowed by Sango.  
  
"I need to get Inuyasha some leather pants." Kagome winked at the other girls. Shinma and Sakura cought on right away and smiled deviously at their boyfriends.  
  
"What is leather?" Sango questioned.  
  
Shinma gasped. "She no knows what leather is!" She, Kagome, and Sakura took Sango into a huddle.  
  
"Leather is a black fabric that clings to you. Tight." Shinma smiled.  
  
"Oh. Ohhhh!" Sango got the idea and smiled at Miroku.  
  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Inuyasha asked Inuko and Mihoku.  
  
"Well let's put it this way. Leather is a VERY tight fabric that clings to you and is impossible to get on without some help. You can barley move in them either."  
  
"Greeeaaattt!" was his only response.  
  
"Where do we go to get those though?" Sango asked.  
  
"D.E.B!" Shinma and Sakura shouted together.  
  
"OFF TO D.E.B!" Kagome shouted. And took Shinma's hand who took Sakura's hand who took Sango's hand and they ran off to the store. The men running not far behind.  
  
"Yay lighters!" Shinma shouted picking up ten lighter. (a/n I don't know if d.e.b sells lighters but it does in this fic)  
  
"Slow down there pyro!" Sakura exclaimed taking ten of now the twenty lighters Shinma was carrying.  
  
Shinma glared at her. "You're a pyro too so shut up!"  
  
"Don't forget our fascination with pointy, shinny, and sharp objects!" Sakura smiled.  
  
" Hey do you gots any dragon lighters?" Shinma asked the clerk at the counter.  
  
"Sure do!" The clerk pulled out a box of lighters.  
  
"Sakura what about these?" Shinma asked holding up two black dragons that had blue flames protruding from the mouth.  
  
"That's our Gemini set." The clerk said.  
  
"We'll take them." Sakura said happily.  
  
There you go another chappie done please have mercy on my soul for not updating sooner I made it longer though! Pleases r&r lov Shinma. 


	9. Explaining to mother dearest

Hello it's me Shinma. Well here is the NEXT CHAPTER. I don't own Inuyasha but I do own my own characters.  
  
FUNNY WORDS OF THE CHAPTER!  
  
(Sesshomeru) You annoy me die.  
  
Chapter 8: explaining to mother dearest.  
  
"Now that you lil pyros have your lighters." Kagome said dragging them into the men's section. "We have shopping to do."  
  
"Owwie!" Shinma and Sakura whined as they were being pulled by their ears. Kagome had stuck her hand under their bandanas.  
  
"Le go. Le go! " Shinma whined some more even after Kagome had let go of her ear.  
  
"Shinma. . ." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Where are those boys?" Sango asked. (Thought I forgot about her huh?)  
  
"WHERE'S MY KO?!" Shinma shouted through out the store.  
  
"Shinma don't make me take your lighter away." Kagome warned.  
  
"No Shinma must have her lighter or Shinma will. . ." Shinma trailed off looked at the ceiling then the floor and walked off like a zombie.  
  
"What's with her?" Sango asked Sakura.  
  
"Short attention span." Sakura said then stopped when she herded a squeal.  
  
"OOO I want this one! Oh and this one! I just have to get this one!" Sango, Sakura, and Kagome walked over to were the squeals of joy.  
  
When they got there they sweat dropped. Shinma was holding up three pairs of the same baggy black jeans.  
  
"C'mon we have men to play Barbie's with." Sakura dragged Shinma to the men section again.  
  
Shinma hung her head. "I never had a Barbie. Well I did but they got taken away after I took all their heads off." She smiled insanely.  
  
"You scare me." Sango stated and backed up a bit.  
  
"She'll grow on you. . . eventually." Sakura said dragging Shinma by her back collar and her butt dragging on the floor.  
  
"Lil men lil men. Come here lil men." Kagome called and looked through clothes racks.  
  
"Aha!" Kagome dragged the four men out of a pajama rack.  
  
"Man she's good." Miroku said and winced as he was pulled by his earings.  
  
"Yeah in know." Inuyasha said with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Wow dude your moms strong!" Mihoku exclaimed as his pierced ear too pulled him.  
  
"Yeah I kinnda figured that out." Inuko winced as he was pulled by his pierced dog-ear.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whined.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can I get my ear pierced?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.  
  
Kagome stopped dead. Inuyasha started to scoot away but stopped when Kagome turned around with a smile on her face.  
  
"Of course! It would look cute!" Kagome squealed.  
  
Everybody sighed in relief.  
  
"We'll get that done when we're done in here." Kagome paused. "Where are we gonna find a place to give a youkai a piercing?" Kagome asked turning to Shinma.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR?!" Shinma snapped.  
  
"Sakura?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We got Inuko's done at a Clair's it has a youkai that does the piercing." Sakura pointed to a stored on a lower level.  
  
"OKAY!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Now lets get these lil kiddies dressed all pretty!" Sango said evilly.  
  
The guys visibly shuttered.  
  
:::Ten minutes later:::  
  
"Okay I've got two pairs of leather black pants, one red and one white button down silk shirt, a studded belt, and a pair of biker gloves." Kagome said pushing Inuyasha into a dressing room.  
  
"I got two pairs of leather pants, one black and one dark red button down silk shirt, and two studded belts." Shinma pushed Inuko into the dressing room next to Inuyasha.  
  
"I have two pairs of leather pants, one dark blue and one dark purple button down silk shirt, and a studded belt." Sango pushed Miroku into the dressing room on the right of Inuko.  
  
"I have two pairs of leather pants, one black and one dark purple button down silk shirts, a pair of biker gloves, and a studded belt." Sakura tried to push Mihoku into the dressing room right of Miroku when he blocked and asked.  
  
"I thought we were gonna play Barbie's? Arnt you gonna dress me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Three other audible "yeahs" were heard.  
  
"NO." The four women said bluntly and Sakura pushed Mihoku in. Mihoku joined in the inaudible whining.  
  
"Oh shut up!" The women snapped.  
  
"Inuyasha you can just sit!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Ack!" There was two thumps.  
  
"Mommy!" Inuko whined as he crawled out of the dressing room. "What'd you do that for?" He whined some more.  
  
"How. . . you. . . I. . . I'm so confused." Kagome said slumping into the chair behind her.  
  
"Oh Inuko you okay?" Shinma asked as she sat on the floor and laid his head in her lap.  
  
'Why does that look so familiar?' Kagome asked herself.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed to a human Inuyasha who was hanging up side down by a spider youkai.  
  
'Kagome.' Was Inuyasha's only thought.  
  
(Sitting in another room)  
  
"Why. . ." Inuyasha started a sentence.  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome looked down to the human Inuyasha that had his head in her lap.  
  
"Why were you crying?" Inuyasha asked opening his eyes.  
  
"I was afraid I'd loose you." (or something like that) Kagome responded.  
  
"Hmmm." Inuyasha mumbled. "You smell nice."  
  
"Thank you. . . Hey wait I thought you said you hated my scent?!" Kagome asked/exclaimed.  
  
"I lied." Was Inuyasha's response before he fell asleep.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
'Now I remember!' Kagome smiled at the couple.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha grunted from the floor.  
  
"Oh are you okay?" Kagome asked and helped Inuyasha off the floor.  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha huffed.  
  
"Look I'm sorry." Kagome gave him a peck on the cheek and put her arms around his naked shoulders from behind then pointed to Shinma and Inuko.  
  
"Look familiar?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha smiled. "It was when I was human."  
  
"Yeah and it was the first real compliment you gave me." Kagome smiled into his neck.  
  
"So how were you able to "sit" Inuko?" Sango asked.  
  
"Un know." Kagome shrugged.  
  
"She did it by this! See look look!" Shinma tugged at a rosary around the young hanyou's neck.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to hurt you." Kagome cooed as she hugged her son.  
  
"It's okay just please don't do it again." Inuko smiled wierly.  
  
"Deal." Kagome smiled back.  
  
"We miss anything?" The two monks asked at the same time.  
  
"No not really." Sakura pushed Mihoku back into a dressing room. "Get a shirt on!"  
  
"All yall get a shirt on." Sango pointed at the men who all were, quite conveniently, topless.  
  
Kagome pushed all the men back in. "Hurry hurry im waiting."  
  
Kagome, Sango, Shinma, and Sakura all dragged chairs to the dressing room entrance. Shinma reached behind her back and pulled a HUGE bag of gummy bears to sit in her lap.  
  
"OOO gummy bears!" Sakura squealed and tried to take the o so sugary treat away.  
  
"Hey gimmi those back!" Shinma whined as the great gummy bear war began.  
  
"There mine!"  
  
"No mine!"  
  
"No mine!"  
  
"No mine!"  
  
"No mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"How bout there mine." Kagome snatched the bag away from the two playing tug-a-war with it.  
  
"That aint nice." Sango whined. "You didn't offer me any."  
  
"Oh so sorry here." Kagome reached into the bag and handed her a handful of the chewy goodness that was gummy bears.  
  
"I despise you." Sakura lowered her head and growled.  
  
"oh poor baby." Kagome sarcastically added a fake French ascent.  
  
"Ahem." All the girls looked up and saw four men in tight leather pants, button down shirts that were open, and each had a studded belt on. Kagome and Sango promptly dropped the gummies close to their mouths.  
  
"Sexy man sexy man." Shinma said in a singsong voice looking Inuko strait in the eye.  
  
"Niiiice!" Sakura's voice trailed.  
  
"Gimmi Gimmi!" Sango was held back by Kagome everyone with this expression cept Sango and Miroku's (which we all know what his face looks like). O_O. Mihoku's ecpresion O_# (twichy eye 4 all u who don't know this one.)  
  
"OOO la la." Was Kagome's response. "ME likey me likey a lot."  
  
The four men just stood there proud of themselves. (Damn their egos)  
  
"Oh stop your gloating." Sakura snapped.  
  
"Now that we played your lil dress up game we get to play ours." Inuyasha suggested getting high-fives from the other guys.  
  
"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Sango asked.  
  
"I have no clue." Shinma said a lil dazed. "Oh sorry what was the question?"  
  
"C'mon guy's." Inuko pulled the three others over to the woman's section.  
  
"Let's torture them with leather." Inuyasha suggested picking up a pear of shinny leather pants.  
  
"All right." Miroku and Mihoku high fived.  
  
"Perfect." Inuyasha held up a shinny leather shirt that looked kinnda like a tube top but came up and tied on the neck kinnda like a choker. The sides came to the around and tied completely exposing the back. (What r those called?!)  
  
"Nice." Inuko held up a shinny leather shirt. It was a spaghetti strap and the bottom came to the middle of the ribs and had strands of leather over the abdomen area.  
  
"Hmmm." Miroku held up a shinny leather shirt that came all the way to the pant line but had slits all the way up the sides and had safety pins to hold them together.  
  
"Mmmm hmmm." Mihoku held a shirt up kinnda like Miroku's but it was cut state through the middle up to under the breast line than had safety pins holding it together.  
  
They all picked up a pair of shinny leather pants, leather biker gloves, and spiked boots.  
  
"Okay! We are back." Inuko announced.  
  
"Great." Kagome and Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
"Now scoot scoot." Inuyasha pushed Kagome into a dressing room with the clothes he picked out.  
  
"Ooo lucky me." Shinma, Sakura, and Sango were all pushed in shortly after.  
  
Inuko, Inuyasha, Mihoku, and Miroku all sat in the chairs the girls were sitting in moments before.  
  
Mihoku (who was in the middle) put his hand behind his back and pulled a huge bag of skittles and started munching down on them.  
  
"Oooo skittles!" Shinma ran out (dressed of course), grabbed the bag, and ran back into the dressing room.  
  
Mihoku just stared after her in disbelief.  
  
"It's okay." Inuko patted his friends back who was still in momentary shock.  
  
"I CANT WAIT TILL YOU GET FAT!" Mihoku suddenly shouted startling the others.  
  
"Bla bla bla." Shinma said sarcastically as she and the others walked out of the dressing rooms.  
  
The boys were speechless...well...sorta.  
  
"Oh here's your bag." Shinma tossed him the empty skittles bag. "They were really good."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Oh is lil Mihoku gonna cry?" Shinma asked in a baby like voice.  
  
"No you're such a bitch."  
  
"Yeah I know. I try so hard."  
  
"Now all you hush." Kagome said walking back into the dressing room.  
  
:::Ten minutes later:::  
  
"Now that we have all the stuff we need, lets get going." Kagome smiled and pushed the others to the register.  
  
The group of eight walked out of the store and to the lower level into Clair's.  
  
"So what kind of earring do you want?" The youkai woman asked cheerfully.  
  
"This one." Inuyasha pointed to a small gold hoop with a small silver ball in the middle.  
  
"On both ears?" She asked.  
  
"No just this one." Kagome pointed and tweaked Inuyasha's left ear.  
  
"All righty then! Lets get this done!" The youkai put the earring of choice into the gun.  
  
"Ready?" She asked Inuyasha just nodded a small yes.  
  
"Okay all done!" She chirped happily putting away the equipment.  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha asked looking into a mirror she handed him.  
  
"It looks good Inuyasha. It's the perfect earring too!" Kagome winked at him.  
  
Sakura, Shinma, and Sango walked up to them with bags full of studded bracelets, chokers, and hair accessories.  
  
"Lets get goin." Mihoku said popping out of nowhere.  
  
:::In the mall parking lot:::  
  
"C'mon guys lets go to my house and get everything sorted out." Kagome said putting all her and the rest of the feudal groups bags into the trunk with a total of 13 bags and three suitcases. How she did this we'll never know. (They stopped and got suitcases on the way out k?)  
  
"Okay we already have all our stuff in our car." Inuko said popping the trunk and putting three new bags inside. With a grand total of six suitcases, two duffle bags, the three new bags, and two small make up bags. Now THIS we will never know!  
  
"What's with the extra duffle bags?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"They are our lighters." Shinma and Sakura said in unison making the other group sweat drop.  
  
"And the extra suitcases?" Kagome asked a lil afraid.  
  
"Well lets see they have our point, shinny, and sharp objects in them---oh yeah and plastic sporks. Sporks kick ass man!" Shinma said giving a victory sign with Sakura who added a "yeah".  
  
"Ummm ok? Let's got and ask mom if it's ok that we all go on our trip together." Kagome smiled and got in her car.  
  
"Okie day!" Sakura said and literally jumped into Inuko's car.  
  
The other groups got into the cars, drove out of the mall parking lot, and down the main road back to the Higurashi shrine.  
  
"MOM?! Are you home?!" Kagome asked as she and her friends (and boyfriend) walked in the front door.  
  
"Yes dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her only daughter.  
  
"Hey mom I have someone I want you to meet." Kagome pushed Inuko, Shinma, Sakura, and Mihoku in front of her mom.  
  
"Hello nice to meet you my name is (speeding car) Higurashi you can just call me Mrs. or ma'am." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the new teens.  
  
The little group introduced themselves.  
  
"Inuko your resemble Inuyasha quite a lot if you don't mind me saying." Mrs. Higurashi said with a hand to her chin.  
  
"Well mom that because Inuko he's well my and Inuyasha's son." Kagome prepared herself for the yelling but it never came instead there was a squeal of joy.  
  
"My grand baby!" Mrs. Higurashi glomped poor Inuko.  
  
"Need--- air." Inuko squeaked turning his fourth shade of blue. Mrs. Higurashi let him go.  
  
"So you two will be giving me great grand children?" Mrs. Higurashi asked in excitement. Inuko and Shinma just blushed.  
  
"And you dear boy must be the young monk and Sango-sama's son am I correct?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as Mihoku nodded.  
  
"You Sakura dear, I presume are little Mihoku's intended?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a motherly smile. Sakura was just a little more than shocked.  
  
"You don't have to answer." Mrs. Higurashi smiled once again.  
  
"Mom we were wondering if we could rent one of those vans and go on our road trip together?" Kagome asked her mother.  
  
"Yes you may." Mrs. Higurashi walked into the kitchen. "You better get to bed now!"  
  
"Okay good night mom." Kagome and the others started up the stairs to the rooms  
  
Okay done with this chappy r&r lov Shinma! 


	10. IT'S PINK!

Hey yall I'm very very sorry 4 the late update! I wrote this whole chapter on a floppy disc n this morn when I was gonna post it IT BROKE!!!! Grr oh yeah and I got rounded heh heh it was only a couple "f"s! love Shinma.  
  
FUNNY WORDS OF THE CHAPTER! Sesshomeru: Do I look feminine when I stand like this?  
  
Chapter: I can't remember! ::.IT'S PINK!.:::  
  
The gang went upstairs to pack their bags. Kagome and Inuyasha went into Kagome's room. Miroku, Sango, Sakura and, Mihoku in Souta's room. (it's the hands man!) Inuko and Shinma in Mrs. Higurashi' s room.  
  
The members of the group, except Inuyasha and Kagome, went downstairs to watch anime! (Duh)  
  
"Inuyasha stop it wont fit!" A shout came from Kagome's room, (Kagome of course) causing all heads to shoot towards the ceiling.  
  
::Kag's room::  
  
Inuyasha was now sitting on the suitcase trying to stuff more clothes into the already overstuffed bag.  
  
The jumping on the suitcase on the bed caused an unusual sound. "*Wink*"  
  
::Downstairs::  
  
"Wonder what they are doing?" Tree guesses who.  
  
"I'll make it fit!" Another shout came except it was room Inuyasha.  
  
Souta who was already in bed was wide eyed. "Think about soccer . . .think about soccer . . . think about soccer!  
  
The door of Kagome's room suddenly shot open.  
  
"What are you doing to my sister?!" Souta was still wide-eyed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha was sitting on the suitcase still.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!" Souta was going frantic. The rest of the group was now standing behind him.  
  
"Uhhh no." Inuyasha was getting irritated.  
  
"He thought you were doing something knotty." Shinma said giggling.  
  
"Knotty? Is that like etchy?" Inuyasha asked getting off the suitcase.  
  
"Very etchy." Sakura reassured.  
  
"Oh. . .OHHHHH!" Inuyasha turned instantly red.  
  
"Sango why can't we do something knotty?" Miroku asked if you couldn't tell his hand was moving . . . moving.  
  
"HANTAI!!" Sango thwacked Miroku over the head sending him into unconsciousness.  
  
"How about some Pizza?" Sakura asked snatching a phone that was hanging in mid air.  
  
"Wow aunty Sakura!!! How'd you do that?!" Souta stood open mouthed as Shinma squatted and shot marshmallows into his mouth. Once in a while hitting him on his face.  
  
"That's aunty Sakura-sepia. Well me and Shinma-Chan have what's called the third eye!" She pulled in her eyelids.  
  
"Mhoul!" Souta said through a mouth full of marshmallows.  
  
"Can you read my mind?!" He asked excitedly. He kept his mouth closed this time and glared at Shinma who was whistling innocently, with a bag of marshmallows behind her back that were clearly shown.  
  
"You we're thinking how cool I am." Sakura said striking a corny superhero pose.  
  
"NO I was thinking How Inuyasha is gonna be my brother!" Souta smiled at Inuyasha who was busy at the moment. (With what you ask? Use your imaginations "*wink*")  
  
"SOOOO how bout that pizza?" Inuko asked and smacked his hands together.  
  
"Oh yes." Sakura dialed the number.  
  
::.At dinner.::  
  
"Pitsss Kagome?" Shinma whispered.  
  
"Hum?" Kagome leaned over the table getting pizza sauce on it in the process.  
  
Shinma sweatdroped. "Oh yeah do you want me to do the process to make you a hanyou?" Shinma still asked in a whispered.  
  
"YEAH!!!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Shinma smacked her hand against her forehead. "Baka."  
  
::.Kagome's room.::  
  
"Kagome do you have any abrasions or scar type thing?" Shinma asked seriously.  
  
"Yeah right here." Kagome lifted her shirt to her belly button. There was a small line just below it.  
  
"Good. This means you can be turned into a hanyou with magic." Shinma said and motioned her to put her shirt down.  
  
"Okay you sure you want to do this?" Shinma asked both of them.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha who looked back.  
  
"Yes we are." Kagome answered.  
  
"Good cuz dis cant be reversed." Shinma said in her slang type words.  
  
"Yeah were sure." Inuyasha said irritated.  
  
"Ok Sakura basic maneuver 135." Sakura nodded in a split second everybody was in a circle around Inuyasha and Kagome, the lights were out, candles were lit and, indents were blowing towards the wind caused by Sakura.  
  
"Ko koishii!" Shinma held out her hand. Inuko placed a small dagger increased with a small jewels.  
  
"Beloved?" Sango asked.  
  
"This was made by Inuko Higurashi age 142 to give to his beloved." Shinma unsheathed it.  
  
"Inuyasha thy hand." Shinma asked in the voice Kiade used. Inuyasha placed his hand in her outstretched hand. She turned it over and cut a large gash along the main vain. No blood ran down his wrist but instead formed a star.  
  
"Kagome." It was more a command than a question.  
  
She handed her hand to Shinma shaking slightly.  
  
Shinma mimicked her actions as moments before and cut a line along the main vain. The blood also formed a star.  
  
Kagome awed at the shape her blood took.  
  
"Sakura!" Shinma snapped and held out her hand.  
  
Sakura pulled out a white cloth that shimmered red when moved.  
  
Shinma took it and tied it around the two wrists and chanted something unable to be herd.  
  
Kagome's head shot towards the ceiling, eyes wide, and screaming bloody murder.  
  
"Mommy!" Shippo was about to run to his mother when Sakura snatched him into her arms.  
  
"Hush little one no words." Sakura cooed to the ko-gitsune. (Fox cub)  
  
Shippo just nodded his head and snuggled into her arms.  
  
An ominous wind burst the windows open flailing around the small circle.  
  
A blinding white light shot out of Kagome's eyes, nose, mouth, her fingertips, the top of her head and from her chest.  
  
Inuyasha unable to watch turned his head away now aware of the torturing pain throughout his body.  
  
A very thunderous growl was herd from Inuyasha.  
  
"Daddy." Shippo whispered and turned away.  
  
(Wow this is really sad! Oops sorry didn't mean to interrupt.)  
  
The light coming from Kagome started to grow around herself and Inuyasha.  
  
(So basically what you're seeing is a big ball of pure light)  
  
The ball threatened to engulf everybody but stopped just inside the circle. It glowed a light blue than burst into specs of light like sparks form a fire.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were sprawled on the floor their wrist still intact and connected.  
  
"Shinma are they Okay?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah my part ended along time ago around when the light came from her eyes and stuff. I have no clue what the fest was about." Shinma shrugged.  
  
"Ow." Was all that was herd.  
  
"Well I suppose it would." Mihoku said untying the cloth from the twos wrists.  
  
Kagome's hair as flipped in front of her hiding her face she was on her hands and knees.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha tapped Kagome. She looked up with wide gold eyes.  
  
"Wow." Kagome lifted her head up. She had two small triangles on the top of her head, gold eyes, fangs, claws, and a very large smile.  
  
"MOMMA' Daddy!" Shippo clung to Kagome and Inuyasha. "ARE YOU OKAY?"  
  
"Yeah we're fine." Kagome looked up at her friends.  
  
Everybody except Shinma and Sakura were looking at Kagome in disbelief.  
  
"What?" She asked bewildered.  
  
"You look great Kagome!!!!" Sango hugged her best friend.  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked getting up.  
  
"Were you going stupid girl?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
She spun on him and smiled "I'm gonna see how I look."  
  
"Feh whatever." Inuyasha crossed his arms.  
  
Kagome walked out of the room with the other girls and Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku asked sitting next to him.  
  
"What monk?" Inuyasha ask averting his eyes to the cross-legged monk along with both of their sons.  
  
"You do relies Kagome will be harder to resist?" He asked with full honesty.  
  
"Yeah so?" Inuyasha spat.  
  
"Just don't do anything you will regret ok?" Miroku finished as the girls walked in.  
  
"Well time for bed boys!" Mrs. Higurashi was with the girls now tweaking Kagome's ears.  
  
"Okay granny I'm movin'!" Inuko said in a very Inuyasha voice.  
  
"You will sleep in Souta's room." She pointed to Sango and Miroku. "You will sleep in the guest room." She pointed to Sakura and Mihoku. "And you will sleep in the living room. Good night!" With that everybody said their good nights and left to their rooms.  
  
Kagome shut the door and walked to her dresser. Inuyasha pulled his shirt and Pants off and got in bed with only his boxers. Kagome walked over in a pink nightgown shut off the light, turned on the fan, and got under the covers.  
  
There was a long silence just the sound of the ceiling fan rotating.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked snuggling up to him as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Yeah?" Came a lazy answer.  
  
"Do you like me better this way? I mean than what I was before?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha just buried his face in her hair.  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah you know why?" Inuyasha picked his face from out of her hair and laid it on the crook of her neck.  
  
"No why?" Kagome asked holding the tears in.  
  
"Because you seem more happy and you don't look like Kikyo." Inuyasha rubbed the tip of his ear along her cheek making her giggle.  
  
"Nothing else?" Kagome asked in a baby voice.  
  
"Well and the fact your ears turn me on. Kami no wonder you like mine so much!" Inuyasha exclaimed smiling.  
  
"Thought so." Kagome turned toward him and lay across his chest.  
  
"SHUT UP IN THERE!!!" Miroku through a shoe against the wall hitting right next to Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"Oh stick a sock in it Miroku!!" Inuyasha shouted and laid down.  
  
Miroku huffed in the room next door. He was sitting on a beanbag chair while Sango slept in the bed. He had to listen to the light convers between the two next to him.  
  
!!!!!NEXT MORNING!!!!!  
  
"Kagome wake up!!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the bottom of the stairs. "The van is here!"  
  
Kagome Shot out of bed dragging Inuyasha with her to stand outside with the rest. Shinma (who sometime during the night changed into boxers and a t- shirt) stood in front of the shrine steps looking wide eyed at the Van below.  
  
"IT'S PINK!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Shinma fell to her knees dramatically.  
  
Sure enough there was a hot pink van at the bottom of the steps.  
  
Everyone else was holding in laughs as they watched Shinma rock back and forth.  
  
Pleases r&r and sorry again for the late update. Lov Shinma 


	11. Ain't pink no more

Zup minna-san?! Im working really hard ok? Yes I have been grounded once again , I think it's a world record. In that or this time I have been writing this and the next chapter wile in the mean time been sick, have school, and read up on some Japanese history. You know the whole Battle of Seikigahara, Yukimura Sanada, Oda Nobunaga, Saizou Kirigakure, Anayama Kosuke, Hidetada Tokugawa, Shoguns you know the whole shebang. I'd like to thank my reviewers very much:  
  
eX Driver Liz :such a sweat heart.  
  
Sakura kitsune: u know ur my best friend so y should I say good things about you? Nah just kiddin. (bout the aw nevermind)  
  
InuKag 4 ever: u were my very first and only couple reviewers and I stopped see (yeah im talking 2 u! u know who u r) (big smile)  
  
Cahadras Youkai: my second best friend thankies!  
  
Kiwanek: thanks 4 the tips hun  
  
Maxi: were r u neway? I e u all the time but do u ever e me back? Nooooo.  
  
Bekkablair: thank you very much but what with the yawn? O welz u musta been tierd!  
  
And last but not least  
  
Devine-Heart: HELLO! How r you? Errr never mind. Thank you!  
  
:::Chapter 11?:::  
  
"Errrr. . .? Shinma are you okay?" Inuko asked picking her up off the ground.  
  
Shinma's eyes were flashing red (the whole thing).  
  
"Inuko!" Shinma snapped out of it and started whineing "It's pink! Why pink I could have gone with orange but pink?!" Shinma cried.  
  
"It's okay Shinma we'll paint it black okay?" Sakura asked.  
  
"But it's a rental." Kagome said.  
  
"Shinma will buy it." Sakura snached a can of black pain and a brush that appered next to her.  
  
"I will?" Shinma asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Errr okay than lets get to work." Shinma took the paint and jumped the shrine steps.  
  
"There has to be at least one hundred of those right Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"At least."  
  
"Big deal." Inuko and Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"No need to be jealous boys!!" Shinma called up from the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Shinma pulled some brown paper and some tape from her pocket. She placed the paper over the windshield than tapped it on. She did the same to the windows.  
  
"Aren't any of you gonna help me?!" Shinma called up.  
  
"I will!!!!" Sakura grabbed another paintbrush and jumped the stairs.  
  
The two started to paint the van black.  
  
"Common!" Kagome pulled Inuyasha down the steps.  
  
"But what about breakfast?" He wined.  
  
"To bad." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Move little man." Sango pushed on Miroku's back. "You too young man." She dragged Mihoku with her.  
  
"KO GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND HELP!!!" Shinma called/yelled.  
  
"But I don't wanna." He called back.  
  
"To bad." Shinma glared at him making him flinch.  
  
"Fine." he stomped down the stairs.  
  
Sakura did a little kitsune allusion trick making six more brushes appear.  
  
"Let's get started." Kagome said excitedly her ears perking up. (Remember she's a hanyou now)  
  
::.Two hours latter.::  
  
"All done!!" Kagome flopped onto the ground brush in hand.  
  
"Hey Sakura." Shinma whispered from the van.  
  
"Nye?" Sakura walked to the back of the van.  
  
"Mwahahahahaha." Shinma laughed evilly.  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"Heh heh heh." Shinma had a big glob of paint on the end of her brush.  
  
"What? Ah shimata." Sakura tried to run but not fast enough. Black paint splattered all over her back.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shinma jumped to the top of the van holding her paintbrush high.  
  
"Uh oh." Kagome started to run but just like Sakura not quite fast enough. She too had paint splattered all over her back.  
  
There was a big awkward silence. (Don't you just love those?)  
  
"GET HER!" Sakura shouted who was on top of the van painting on Shinma's red shirt.  
  
Shinma's smile grew immensely into an evil grin.  
  
"Oh fuck." Sakura dived down the front of the van.  
  
All hell broke loose after that.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha?" Kagome called.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha turned around to be meet with a big glob of paint.  
  
"Grrrrrr." Inuyasha growled. Kagome growled back.  
  
"Bring it dog boy." Kagome got into a fighting stance with her brush ready.  
  
"Oh I'll bring it alright." Inuyasha flung a black blob at Kagome that splattered from her forehead down her face and down to her stomach.  
  
Kagome gasped.  
  
"How could you?" She fake cried.  
  
Inuyasha started to panic.  
  
"No don't cry please no crying." Inuyasha tried to make her stop crying.  
  
"Mwahahahaha." Kagome ran her paintbrush up his shirt and over his face.  
  
Inuyasha stood frozen.  
  
"You wench!" Inuyasha kicked Kagome off her feet. "Bow to your master." Inuyasha had a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
Kagome on her hands and knees pounce on him.  
  
"Hahahahaha." Kagome pinned him down and to his surprise he was a having a difficult time getting her off.  
  
Sakura walked up and handed Kagome a red bucket of pain.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome took the paint then painted a heart around Inuyasha's face. "Awwww you look so pretty." Kagome cooed.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from her. He looked out of the corner of his eye and smiled.  
  
Kagome smiled also.  
  
"Happy birthday!" Shinma said up in their faces. She had a party hat on, a whistle, and a goody bag in one hand.  
  
"Sorry." Inuko dragged Shinma away.  
  
"She's a little out of it because of all the paint." Sakura said with a crooked smile. "Mihoku is too."  
  
Shinma and Mihoku were dancing around the lawn singing "happy birthday" in English.  
  
"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you!" Shinma, swirly eyed, fell to the ground fallowed shortly by Mihoku.  
  
"Err . . .perhaps we should pack now." Miroku asked.  
  
"Uh yeah." Sango dragged Miroku back up the stairs.  
  
Inuko picked Shinma up and walked up the stairs.  
  
Sakura picked up Mihoku and jumped up the stairs.  
  
When everyone got his or her bags in the living room Shinma and Mihoku were conscious again.  
  
"Okay all we have to do now is get them down the stairs." Kagome whipped sweat of her forehead.  
  
Shinma and Sakura tossed their bags down the stairs but saved two large bags.  
  
"What are you two up to now?" Mrs. Higurashi was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Nanna we is gonna ride the suitcases down the stairs you wanna come?" Shinma asked looking up at her.  
  
"No thank you dear." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile.  
  
"Your loss ready Shinma?" Sakura asked jumping on her own suitcase.  
  
"Yup yup!" Shinma smiled back. "Ready . . . Set . . . GO!!!" Shinma and Sakura pushed off the steps with their feet.  
  
Both bounced down the steps laughing insanely. When they reached the bottom they were on the ground laughing their heads off.  
  
"C'mon we're waiting." Sakura shouted tossing all their bags onto the top of the van. Shinma on the other hand was busy making some last minute changes to the van. She had painted red, yellow, and orange flames down the sides and hood of the van. She than started painting a mural of the gang all eight of them in ten seconds. They were all giving the victory sign (peace sign) and smiling, she also painted Kagome in her Hanyou form along with herself, Inuko, Sakura, and Inuyasha.  
  
"Ta da!" Shinma stood back and marveled at her work it looked exactly like them.  
  
"Oops." Shinma painted a chibi Shippo and Kirara on each side of the van.  
  
"Perfect." By now the whole gang was standing behind her.  
  
"Wow your really good. Did your mother teach you?" Kagome asked with a yeah from Sango.  
  
Shinma's ears flattened against her head.  
  
"Shhhhh!" Sakura ordered.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked." What did I say?"  
  
Shinma jumped into a tree fallowed by Inuko.  
  
"Well when Shinma was 13, which was a very long time ago, Her parents got divorced for the second time. Her mother married this guy. Well he had a son she got along with him pretty well but when Shinma's mom actually did marry him she was ignored a lot and was verbally abused by her. Her sister Kyoko thought she was a freak because she was hanyou and she was a witch, the magical kind. Kyoko called Shinma all sorts of names manly half breed." Inuyasha twitched. "And as we all know the middle child never ever get attention she turned punk, became happy, and meat Inuko. But after all these years it still hurts her. She came from a rich family to make matters worse." Sakura explained.  
  
Sakura jumped up into Shinma's tree.  
  
"We are not to talk about either of their mothers." Mihoku explained.  
  
"Why, well I get Shinma but not Sakura she seams headstrong, then again so did Shinma." Kagome asked a little confused.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving but yes they are very headstrong. Sakura's adopted mother a Human physically abused her. Keep in mind Shippo and Kirara had died in the battle of Seikigahara." Mihoku looked up to make sure they weren't watching, they weren't. "And well you pretty much get the gist of it."  
  
"Yeah I think we do." Miroku said solemnly.  
  
Mihoku walked over to the van and began to unlock the back doors.  
  
"Hey Miroku do you even know what "gist" means?" Sango asked.  
  
"No clue." Miroku received a bop on the head.  
  
"Oh shit!" Mihoku cursed.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It's pink on the inside!" Her whispered.  
  
"No fuckin way." Inuyasha opened the back up and sure enough it was bright neon pink.  
  
"Uh oh." Sango looked up at the tree where Inuko, Shinma, and Sakura were sitting.  
  
"Where are they?" Kagome asked then looked behind her.  
  
Shinma was on her hands and knees.  
  
"I smell pink!" Shinma said standing up.  
  
"How can you smell pink?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Don't distract me monk boy! By the way pink smells like lip-gloss, candy, and money. The stench of prep." Shinma had found her way past Mihoku and Inuyasha then opened the doors. "Oh my god."  
  
"Well *sigh*I'll get the paint." Miroku started to walk away when Sakura had stopped him.  
  
"Just hold up Monk." She walked over to the van and passed the shaking Shinma. "Just a few adjustments." She snapped her fingers all the frilly things disappeared (which was almost everything), and replaced them with red spiked things. "Now the walls." She snapped her fingers again the walls turned black with red splatters on them." Now the carpet and the rest." She just waved her hand and the carpet turned from fluffy pink it shaggy red. "There Shinma just like your room." Sakura picked Shinma up and placed her in the now red and black room.  
  
"Thank you Sakura-Chan!" Shinma gave Sakura a big hug. "But were are all the anime, manga, cds, CD player, ziens, TV, and DVD player?" Shinma asked batting her eyes.  
  
Sakura shuddered. "Here just don't to that again." With another flick of her wrist stack upon mountains of manga, cds, magazines, and anime were inside the now packed van. A CD player, DVD player, and TV took up the remaining room.  
  
"Err how are we all supposed to fit in there?" Sango asked.  
  
"Right. Well one more major trick." Sakura rubbed her hands together than held them out toward the inside of the van. Slowly the van started to expand on the inside.  
  
"Whoa that is so cool." Kagome looked on the inside the van than outside.  
  
It was expanding on the inside but didn't show on the outside. When Sakura was done the small room was the size of Kagome's living room.  
  
"Hey why didn't you do that to my room?" Mihoku asked pouting.  
  
"You never asked." Sakura swished her tail in his face.  
  
"Okay is everybody here? If so lets get going." Inuko said jumping into the back and flopping down into a been bag chair.  
  
Shinma jumped into the passengers seat wile Sakura slid into the drivers seat with an evil grin.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking inside the van were everybody was either sitting down or watching TV.  
  
"I think he went inside." Shinma smiled placing Shippo who had just came down the stairs in her lap.  
  
"Great well I guess I'll get him." Kagome picked Kirara and put her into the van.  
  
"See ya in a minute." Sakura said starting up the van. It made an awful sound. "Shinma?"  
  
"Yeah?" Shinma had a handful of wire and a hose in her lap she made a tunnel for Kirara to crawl through.  
  
"Were did you get those?" Sakura asked but new perfectly well were they came from.  
  
"Under the hood." Shinma smiled.  
  
"Put them back." Sakura pushed Shinma out the van.  
  
"Ok fine ruin all my fun." Shinma stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Kagome go get Inuyasha while Shinma puts the van back together." Sakura said looking at Kagome.  
  
"Okay." Kagome started up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Sango?" Sakura whispered. "C'mere"  
  
Sango stood up and walked up to Sakura.  
  
"Watch Shinma."  
  
Shinma pulled out a black hat with blue and silver flames that said in old English writing "Shinma" in capital letters. She placed it on her head backwards letting her bangs come through the hole.  
  
"Ready?" Sakura asked placing her hand on the horn  
  
Sango got the idea then nodded smiling.  
  
(A/n aren't they so mean to lil old' me?)  
  
Sakura pressed on the horn.  
  
"SHIT!! MOTHER FUCKER!!" Shinma shouted clasping the back of her head that she hit when the horn scared her shitless.  
  
"Sakura you son-of-a-bitch." Shinma glared at Sakura who was laughing her ass off.  
  
Shinma disconnected the wire to the horn and smiled evilly.  
  
"How much you bet I can get her again?" Sakura asked. She laid on the horn again. Nothing happened all you could here was Shinma's humming to the ending song to Samurai Deeper Kyo. (A/n, which I don't own)  
  
"Well that's what we get for tryin to trick a chick who knows her way around the inside of a car." Sakura pouted.  
  
" Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted stepping into the main house.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the couch "watching" music videos.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. He was watching ENGLISH music videos but to make to things worse they were country music videos.  
  
(A/n I do like some country music but I like stuff I can dance to wildly or at least look like a jackass dancing to. ^-^ //)  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked poking him. He was fast asleep.  
  
"Hmm?" Inuyasha lazily opened his eyes.  
  
"Wake up we're leaving." She pulled on his hand.  
  
"I don't wanna." Inuyasha wined.  
  
"I think you should or I'll leave you behind."  
  
Inuyasha got up slowly but surely.  
  
'*BEEP!*' "SHIT! MOTHER FUCKER!!"  
  
"Uh?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She shrugged and pulled him out the door.  
  
The two made it down the stairs with the occasional hum to a song.  
  
(Inuyasha humming kawaii!! ^-^//)  
  
"Ready?" Kagome asked getting into the back.  
  
"Yep yep!!" Shinma tossed Shippo back to Kagome like a stuffed animal.  
  
As Sakura started the van Shinma grabbed onto the most stable object, as did Inuko and Mihoku. Shinma pulled her hat tighter on her head.  
  
"EEEEEEERRRRRREEEEEEE!!!" The van peeled rubber down the street tossing Kagome and the Sengonku Jaidi group against the back doors.  
  
"WEEEEEEE!" Shinma held up her hands as Sakura gained speed.  
  
"MOMMY!" Shippo clung to Kagome.  
  
"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Inuyasha yelled panicking.  
  
"STOP FOR HEAVENS SAKE STOPPPPPP!" Miroku cried.  
  
Sakura slammed on the breaks. Sending everyone flying forward and Shinma onto the dashboard.  
  
"You should have gone when we left!" Shinma snapped.  
  
Sakura turned her head around to see the paralyzed occupents of the back of the van. She smiled evilly but Shinma stomped on the break peddle.  
  
"I don't think so you should let Ko drive he's actually passed his drivers test, unlike you and me who still are waiting to know how our teachers are doing in entensive care." Shinma said mater of factly.  
  
"Fine." Sakura slumped out of the seat and into the back.  
  
"Geez a roller-coaster has nothing on Sakura behind the wheel." Kagome fixed her hair after getting Shippo out of it.  
  
"What's a roller-coaster?" Miroku asked.  
  
"We'll take you to one on the trip." Inuko said not in the mood to explain things.  
  
~~~~~~ end of chappie!~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you all for reading! The next chapter should be up soon. Lov Shinma. 


	12. Battle of the Bands

Bottom of Form  
  
Hey guys please forgive me for the late update. I'm having a midlife crisis when im 13 so please understand that I needed some time to think. Thank you for understanding. Oh and sorry about the lack of Miroku bashing. Oh by the way I'm now in a band wish me luck.  
  
Next Chapter: Battle of the Bands  
  
The van was going a safe pace down the highway with Shinma and Inuko in the front. Shinma was looking at a bunch of complexes when all the sudden.  
  
"STOP!!!!!!!" She screamed. The van automatically screeched to a halt.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Inuko shouted at her.  
  
Shinma wasn't listening she was out of the van and close to the complexes.  
  
Sakura looked out at the complexes also. Her eyes grew wide and she scurried to get out.  
  
Everyone looked at Inuko with expecting eyes.  
  
He also looked out the window his eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.  
  
"Oh dear lord." He said outloud.  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone else asked looking out the window.  
  
"That's Cahadras' house." Inuko said with a shudder.  
  
"Who's this Cahadras bitch?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"She's Shinma and Sakura's best friend." He shuddered again.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Kagome asked.  
  
"She's scary." Inuko said hiding under the seat.  
  
Everyone except Mihoku laughed.  
  
"Your such a wuss." Inuyasha said laughing on the floor.  
  
"I'm as afraid as he is." Mihoku went and hid under a cushion.  
  
"Geez is she that scary?" Miroku asked sitting on Mihoku's cushion on accident. "Oops."  
  
The back doors opened and there stood Shinma, Sakura, and a short girl with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Heh You wanna find out?" She asked stepping into the van.  
  
She had long dark blue hair with silver highlights. Blood red eyes, blue fox ears with silver tips and a blue fox tail with silver tip. She carried a katana on left hand side and had a bandana tied around her forehead. She was wearing a black over coat over black shirt and pants.  
  
"Cahadras I want you to meet Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and you remember Mihoku Sakura's boyfriend. And Inuko's in the errr under the front seet you should remember him." Shinma said pointing to each person in turn.  
  
Sundenly a small laugh was herd.  
  
"Of course I remember him. He was the male what was it called oh yeah the male secretary."  
  
"Hey I was on probation! It was your fault anyway. You're the one that said I wouldn't get in trouble if I put cherry bombs in the school toilets! " Inuko snapped.  
  
"Oh yeah that was me wasn't it." Cahadras had a look as if she were stoned.  
  
"Well enough with the intros lets go." Sakura said sitting on the floor after shutting the doors.  
  
Cahadras took a seat next to the windows her fox tail lazily swishing back and forth.  
  
*~* Twenty minutes later *~*  
  
Sakura was sitting in a cozy chair plucking strings on her electric guitar. She had made a drum set and a bass guitar appear in the back. Three microphones were placed for one for herself, Shinma, and Cahadras.  
  
Cahadras walked over to the drum set picked up the pair of drumsticks that were sitting on a stool behind it. Shinma walked up the bass guitar and the second mic. Sakura got out of her chair and walked up the other mic.  
  
They all got in playing position.  
  
Music started to pour through out the van. Shinma and Sakura had the first lead part and Cahadras pulled background.  
  
"This is who am and this is what I like  
  
J.C, Sum, and Blink, and MXPX rockin' my room  
  
If you're looking for me I'll be at the show  
  
I could never find a better place to go  
  
Until the day I die, I promise I wont change  
  
So you better give up,  
  
I don't want to be told to grow up  
  
And I don't wanna change  
  
I just wanna have fun  
  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
  
And I don't wanna change  
  
So you better give up  
  
Cuz' I'm not gonna change  
  
I don't wanna grow up  
  
Like to stay up late  
  
Spend hours on the phone  
  
Hangin' out with all my friends  
  
And never being at home  
  
I'm impolite, and I make fun of every one  
  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever  
  
Till the day I die  
  
I promise I wont change  
  
So you better give up  
  
I don't want to be told to grow up  
  
And I don't want to change  
  
I just wanna have fun  
  
I don't want to be told to grow up  
  
And I don't wanna change  
  
So you better give up  
  
Cuz' I'm not gonna change  
  
I don't wanna grow up  
  
((trio drum, bass, and electric))  
  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up grow up)  
  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up grow up)  
  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
  
And I don't wanna change  
  
I just wanna have fun  
  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
  
And I don't wanna change  
  
So you better give up  
  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
  
and I don't wanna change  
  
I just wanna have fun  
  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
  
And I don't wanna change  
  
So you better give up  
  
No I don't wanna change  
  
So you better give up  
  
Cuz' I'm not gonna change  
  
I don't wanna grow up."  
  
The song ended. The three gave each other high fives.  
  
"Wow you guys are good. I love Simple Plan's "Grow Up"." Kagome said to the girls.  
  
"A thank you." Shinma said smiling and plucking out the trio again.  
  
"Well you guys this kind of brings me to the whole reason we played that. We have found our destination." Sakura said as everyone looked at her questionably. "We are going to."  
  
"Wow the battle of the bands in Vegas!" Kagome shouted ten minuets later. "Arnt you excided Sango?!" Kagome asked shaking the older girls shoulders.  
  
"Err what's a 'battle of the bands' and were is this Vegas?" Sango asked.  
  
"Hmm well the Battle of the Bands is where a bunch of armature bands show their stuff and maybe get a label with a record company. Vegas is a place in the U.S. it has all sorts of stuff! It has casinos, bars. . . " Kagome went on as Sakura and Shinma's eyes grew brighter and brighter with each passing word.  
  
"WE'RE GOING HOME!!!!" Shinma and Sakura in their demon forms bounced around the van.  
  
"Home? I thought you lived in a pent house?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"We used to live there." Sakura said hugging her 'sister'.  
  
"Yeah in the ghetto with the gangsters and plenty of drive bys." Shinma hugs Sakura back.  
  
Everyone who knew what those things were had sweat drops on the sides of their heads.  
  
"Yeah I used to know this pimp and his hoe we borrowed cash from them a lot." Sakura said now braiding Shinma's hair in cornrows.  
  
The sweat drops on the others heads got bigger.  
  
"Oh not to mention the cross-dressers that got us into the casinos." Shinma reminded Sakura pointing a clawed finger at her. "You know Pat and Jamie?"  
  
"Oh yeah didn't they die?" Sakura asked morbidly.  
  
"Yeah got some sort of freaky gay STD's." Shinma said as morbidly as Sakura.  
  
"Ahh bad images from sex-ed class." Cahadras said pulling a pillow over her head.  
  
Shinma and Sakura both visibly shuddered.  
  
"I'm no longer a fan of slide shows." Shinma and Sakura said at the same time.  
  
"I'm sure I would have found this "Sex-ed" class very interesting." Miroku said casually.  
  
Sango smacked him across the face. She muttered something about henais and their pervish fantasies.  
  
Miroku sat on the couch with his hand on his face. " So feisty."  
  
* SMACK! * ' * WHAP*  
  
*BAM!!! *  
  
@_@ "Ororo."  
  
Sango whipped invisible dust off her hands. "Heh!"  
  
Shinma crept up behind Sango.  
  
"You know you guys could get married cheap in Vegas." Shinma winked at her than nudged her in the side.  
  
Sango just froze and her eye twitching.  
  
"Oh come on he cant be that bad a guy." Sakura said. "Cahadras go see if he's okay."  
  
"Why me?" Cahadras asked.  
  
"Cuz I uhhh.I'm busy at the moment." Sakura grabbed a magazine and hid her face in it.  
  
"Anybody?" Cahadras asked looking around.  
  
Everyone was instantly in a magazine of their own.  
  
*Sigh * "Fine I'll wake him." Everybody's eyes popped over the lip of  
  
their magazine.  
  
Cahadras walked up to the passed out monk.  
  
She took one of her drumsticks and poked him when she had leaned down. Bad idea.  
  
"AHHH PERV YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF I CAHADRAS!!!!" Cahadras started throwing everything she could get her hands on to throw at him she even lifted Mihoku and threw him!!  
  
"Ooo violence." Shinma and Sakura tossed pillows to the floor and watched the helpless monk be beaten to a pulp.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome turned her attention towards the hanyou.  
  
"Uhh nothing never mind." Inuyasha stood up and went to the back of the van and turned on the TV.  
  
Kagome shrugged it off.  
  
~.~.Inuyasha's thoughts~.~.  
  
What am I supposed to do? I mean I try to say something and it just wont come out!!  
  
'Why don't you sing her a song'?  
  
Who are you?!  
  
'Sakura'  
  
wha..wha..how'd you get in my head?!  
  
'Telepathy'  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Sakura who winked.  
  
What do you mean sing her a song?  
  
'Find a song that resembles your feelings towards her.'  
  
Oh  
  
'Yeah I have a simple plan c.d so you can go through that.' Another voice popped into Inuyasha's head.  
  
And you are?  
  
'Shinma silly!  
  
Inuyasha looked at Shinma who was looking at him with an Ed smile.  
  
Oooookaaay?  
  
'Well here you go have fun.'  
  
A rough c.d hit Inuyasha in the head.  
  
"OWW!!!" Inuyasha roared out loud. "Feh whatever."  
  
Inuyasha placed the black and red c.d into the huge c.d player. He found earphones placed them in the jack and started the c.d.  
  
The c.d took a while to get through but Inuyasha found a song he 'liked'. He listened to it over and over to make sure he memorized it.  
  
He stood up and walked up to Shinma, Sakura, and Cahadras. He whispered something into their ears. They frowned but then smiled widely.  
  
The girls got into there positions but Sakura backed off from the microphone and let Inuyasha take it.  
  
"*AHEM *"  
  
Every ones attention was turned towards Inuyasha.  
  
"I'd like to sing a song to Kikyo." Inuyasha looked towards Kagome. He saw hurt and betrayal in her eyes. He almost explained when he was hit in the head with a drum sick.  
  
Drums and guitars started the song it took eight seconds before Inuyasha sang into the microphone.  
  
"Maybe I'm just not good  
  
Enough for you  
  
And maybe I just don't wanna  
  
Be like you  
  
And maybe I just don't  
  
Wanna know  
  
How low you're ready to go  
  
I'm not gonna change  
  
You can't make me  
  
Whoa  
  
You don't you don't you don't you don't you don't mean anything to me  
  
You don't you don't you don't you don't you don't mean anything to me  
  
Your what I never want to be  
  
Tell me does it feel good  
  
To be like you  
  
Tell me why should I waste  
  
My time with you  
  
'Cuz maybe you always  
  
Bring me down  
  
I'm sick of being pushed around  
  
I'm not gonna change  
  
You can't make me  
  
Whoa  
  
You don't you don't you don't you don't you don't mean anything to me  
  
You don't you don't you don't you don't you don't mean anything to me  
  
Your what I never want to be  
  
I know you think you know me  
  
You don't know anything  
  
I know you wanna help me  
  
I don't need anything  
  
Don't tell me where to go  
  
I don't need you to know  
  
Whoa  
  
You don't you don't you don't you don't you don't mean anything to me  
  
You don't you don't you don't you don't you don't mean anything to me  
  
You don't you don't you don't you don't you don't mean anything to me  
  
You don't you don't you don't you don't you don't mean anything to me  
  
Your what I never want to be  
  
You don't mean anything to me  
  
Your what I never want to be."  
  
The song ended and Cahadras moved back to the window of the van.  
  
Sakura and Shinma walked behind Kagome and Shinma bumped her with her hip sending her strait into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"Oops." Shinma said evilly, she took a seat next to Inuko up front.  
  
Sakura just stopped and plopped down on the floor next to Shinma who started petting her head.  
  
Kagome pealed herself off Inuyasha's chest and looked at the floor as if ashamed of something.  
  
Inuyasha gently put his hand under her chin and lifted it slightly so her gaze would meet his.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to reply but shut it again.  
  
"C'mon Kagome you can tell me anything." Inuyasha said softly pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I'm just sorry I doubted your feelings for me so easily. I'm still afraid after this trip you'll go back to Kikyo.again." Kagome once again averted her gaze to the floor. "We're two different people Inuyasha. You have to pick which one you want to be with. I guess what I'm trying to say is it's either Hell with Kikyo or here with me." She looked up at Inuyasha with expecting eyes. She was surprised to see he was looking at her understanding shining brilliantly amongst the amber of his eyes.  
  
"Aishitoru Kagome. Kikyo was a person I once loved she's a part of my past. A big part." Inuyasha looked sadly down at her. "And I will never really forget her. She made it possible for me to love you this much. She had thought me that not all people are bad, but you showed me." Inuyasha looked thoughtful. "I guess we were never really in love. I needed a person to talk to and she needed a way to get rid of her duties. As Kikyo was a big part of my past, I want you to be my future. So I choose you Kagome. I want to live my life to the fullest with you right beside me." Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome.  
  
Kagome just smiled back up at him.  
  
*SMASH *  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Shinma ran behind Kagome in mock fear.  
  
"She's gonna eat me!!!" Shinma cried out.  
  
"DON'T EVER PET MY HEAD!!!!! I'M NOT THE DOG HERE!!!!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Four people of which who were dog demons glared at Sakura.  
  
"Stupid fox." They all muttered.  
  
Sakura, Cahadras, and Shippo glared at the four. "What does that mean?!"  
  
Shinma stepped up on the dog side and Cahadras stepped up on the fox side. If you actually looked at the picture it was quite humorous. Shinma stood 5'7" looking down on Cahadras who was 4' nothing.  
  
The three humans and the cat demon sat watching them.  
  
"Will you guys stop?!" Sango shouted.  
  
"SHUT UP NINGIN!!!!" Cahadras shouted breaking her glair from Shinma.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!!" Sango lunged at Cahadras and so stared the species war.  
  
Fifteen minutes later  
  
Sakura and Shinma stood lazily stood slapping each other in the face.  
  
Everyone else was on the floor breathing heavily with minor scratches and cut courtesy of Cahadras' vases.  
  
Both girls fell flat on the floor.  
  
Night came quickly. Sakura turned the van into four individual rooms. One for Kagome and Inuyasha. One for Miroku and Sango. and one for Inuko and Mihoku (which they found very wrong). Shippo went into Inuyasha's and Kagome's room and Kirara went into Sango's and Miroku's room.  
  
Shinma took the drivers seat and Sakura took the passengers seat. Shinma started the van and drove through the dark.  
  
In every room you could see the glow of wide eyes. All of which belonged to frightful bodies of tiered passengers. Soon all the room occupants fell asleep.  
  
Two voices could be herd up front.  
  
"K, their asleep." The silver and red ears swiveled back to the person next to them.  
  
"How much longer till we get there?" Emerald green eyes shown in the dark.  
  
"Bout an hour."  
  
A thick fog made it's way along the road.  
  
Done!!!!! I'm already working on the next chapter. R&R.  
  
You do see that purple/blue button that says go right? Good. Press it and review. Love Shinma 


	13. An old friend and a few new ones

Bottom of Form Hello everyone. It's the next chapter if you haven't guessed. lol I don't own Inuyasha characters. I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS. Sakura owns Sakura and Cahadras owns Cahadras.  
  
*Chapter 13: Old friends. *  
  
Cahadras (whom I forgot to tell u were she was last time) stood on the roof of the van watching trees shoot by and the stars burn.  
  
The van came to an abrupt stop. Cahadras stood her ground not moving and inch. Two shadowed figures one with a big poofy tail behind it ran out toward a graveyard on the left side of the road. Cahadras knowing exactly what was going on jumped from tree to tree to follow the two demons.  
  
The two stopped in front of a grave careful as to not step on it as it is disrespectful.  
  
"Sakura go ahead." One of the figures said.  
  
"Thanks Shinma-Chan." Sakura said hugging the headstone.  
  
In the headstone was engraved a name and some words.  
  
It said: Cameron (the last name was scratched out) Beloved son and beloved friend. We love you Cameron.  
  
Small tears made their way down Sakura's cheeks. Shinma knelt down and pulled her into a close hug one of which only sisters share.  
  
"Shhh it's okay." Shinma cooed and stroked Sakura's hair.  
  
"It's not fare." Sakura sobbed into Shinma's black tank top.  
  
"Nothings fare in this world Sakura-Chan." Shinma said a little more harsh than she meant it to be but Sakura understood.  
  
"I know. But it wasn't his time. Why couldn't it have been me? The world would be better if it had been me and not him." Sakura let her arms go limp and just rested her head on Shinma's shoulder.  
  
"That's not true. It would be a little bit better if he was still here but it would have made it worse if it were you and him who had left. Think about it Sakura-Chan where would I be now if you were gone?" Shinma asked softly.  
  
"Most likely were I was after he left." Sakura said with a little laugh.  
  
She brushed away her tears and started to dig a little hole where the heart would be. She put a picture of her, Shinma, and Cahadras in it and a Hushes chocolate kiss and a chocolate hug in the hole. She than put the dirt back over it.  
  
"There now he knows I'm happy and have good friends with me now. I gave him a kiss and a hug which I cant give him physically." She placed an amaryllis flower on the grave over the unearthed soil.  
  
(a/n an amaryllis flower is a Japanese flower used as an offering to a dead loved one like the red flowers you see in the background of the first ending song of Inuyasha.)  
  
She than placed a kiss on the top of the headstone. Shinma did the same. Shinma lied on one side of the grave and Sakura lied on the other. They joined hands and looked to the stars one arm from each girl lying across the grave as if keeping a space for an invisible person.  
  
A cold sensation lied across the girls' arms and the grass lay flat. It was in the shape of a body big enough for a boy with arms crosses behind his head.  
  
"It's been a while huh Cameron?" Sakura asked looking to the side only to see Shinma staring back at her but not quite at her.  
  
The wind blew softly just enough to rustle the girls' hair.  
  
"This is Shinma. She's one of my best friends and the one in the tree is Cahadras she's my other best friend well at least of this world." Sakura let out a small laugh.  
  
Cahadras, who was listening in on the conversation, fell from her spot in the tree but caught herself before hitting the ground.  
  
The wind blew softly again.  
  
Cahadras took a seat next to Shinma. She was familiar to what was going on.  
  
The cold went away and the girls stood up. Each of them reached to their necks and pulled off a dog tag and placed it on the head stone.  
  
One said: Cahadras Youkai, 15, Buddhist, Kitsune, apparition, #1279  
  
Another said: Sakura Kitsune, 14, Buddhist, Wicca, Kitsune, #1278  
  
The last one said: Shinma Batosai, 14, Buddhist, Wicca, Inu hanyou, #1277  
  
One every dog tag on the back said 'Makai'.  
  
Sakura sighed and linked arms with Shinma as Cahadras jumped into the trees. They all made their way back to the van in silence.   
  
Morning came quickly. Inuyasha woke to the sound of grappling outside. As far as he could tell they were on the side of the road somewhere. He felt a small movement under the covers. He looked down to see a fast asleep Kagome. He gently pushed a few hairs from her face, and behind her ear. He smiled softly and was about to stand up when a huge crash shook the van. If you looked behind Inuyasha you could see a huge dent coming inward toward him.  
  
Inuyasha looked down to see if Kagome was asleep. She wasn't as a matter of fact she had attached herself to his legs with a look of horror on her face.  
  
Inuyasha bent down and gently detached her from his legs. He laughed lightly.  
  
"Good morning." She just glared at him but returned the gesture just the same.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome dressed and went outside to see what the fuss was about.  
  
Everyone else was standing in a green field, except for Sakura and Shinma who were sword fighting. Shinma obviously the one who hit the van stood back up from the ground.  
  
"Ouch that stings."  
  
"Feh! Come on girl I know you can do better'n that!" Sakura taunted.  
  
Shinma growled her eyes turned red and red and orange flames licked the sides of her sword. Blue stripes came down her cheeks, her arms, and her legs. (Like mimiru from .hack//sign)  
  
She kicked from the ground, sword in front of her.  
  
Sakura's eye turned white. She dropped her sword and held her arms in a cross in front of her as blue and silver flames radiated off of her body.  
  
The hit was a fantastic shower of sparks. Sakura had blood dripping off her hand with a gash in her side. Shinma too had blood on her hand but five long gashes down the side of her face. Both grinned sadistically.  
  
Shinma dropped her sword to the ground with a clunk as the flames dissipated. She held her hands out in front of her as a small orange/red flame burned over them. She smirked and tossed to small ball, which quickly turned into the large form of a dog.  
  
It ran at Sakura on all fours. Sakura smirked also and dropped a small flame to the ground. It became a fox and raced its way at the firedog.  
  
The dog ripped into the fox, but in turned the fox disappeared and reappeared behind the clearly bewildered Shinma. It ran into her causing her to trip and fall on her butt.  
  
Sakura who obviously forgot about the firedog was laughing her head off. The dog pounced on her and sat on her stomach. The two Demons turned back into their regular forms and laughed while petting the others fire animal.  
  
The feudal Bunch and Kagome stared on in disbelief.  
  
"How can you control your demon side that way?" Inuyasha asked Shinma.  
  
"Err UN know just can why you having trouble?" Shinma asked kindly.  
  
Inuyasha scowled. He didn't want to admit he had problems containing his demon side.  
  
"Ah I see. It is something you will be able to handle one day. We demons are born different. Like Hanyous for example. There are some who are born pretty and some what ain't." Sakura said looking at Shinma as she said the last part.  
  
"Your so mean to me why?! Why must you be so mean?!?!?!" Shinma asked.  
  
"Hun it's the way of nature get over it." Sakura said.  
  
"Uhhh sure mother." Shinma said picking up her sword and replacing it.  
  
"Okay guys lets get back on the road!" Inuko said walking to the car.  
  
KK I'm done for now. Please RnR thankies Love Shinma. 


End file.
